La Novia Embarazada
by Sakura Kuran Taisho
Summary: Bulma deseaba comprar la librería donde trabajaba como dependienta, de modo que por las noches limpiaba las oficinas de Ouji International para ahorrar... hasta que Vegeta la sorprendio en una actitud sospechosa y creyo que era una espia. Secuestrada por Vegeta para que no pudiera pasar información a la competencia.
1. chapter 1

-¿Qué diablos llevas en la cabeza? -preguntó Launch tras apretar el botón para llamar al ascensor de servicio.

-Es para que no me caiga polvo en el pelo -contestó Bulma llevándose una mano al pañuelo color rojo sangre.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan puntillosa?

Bulma suspiró y decidió ser sincera con la buena mujer:

-Hay un tipo que suele quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde en mi planta y... bueno... es...

-¿Se hace notar demasiado? -volvió a preguntar Launch sin sorprenderse, con un gesto de desaprobación.

Bulma podía atraer la atención de los hombres en cualquier circunstancia. Ella mide 1.60 m y es atractiva y esbelta, joven, con un cabello azul lacio y unos ojos de igual color preciosos.

-. Apuesto a que está convencido de que con una humilde mujer del servicio de limpieza como tú es cosa hecha. ¿Es joven o viejo?

-Joven-contestó Bulma dejando que Launch pasara delante en el ascensor-. Y te aseguro que está acabando con mi paciencia. He estado pensando en contárselo al supervisor.

-No, hagas lo que hagas no lo hagas oficial, Bulma - se apresuró a recomendar Launch con una mueca -. Si ese cerdo trabaja hasta tarde es que es una persona importante. Y seamos sinceros, Bulma: de ti pueden prescindir mucho más que de cualquier ejecutivo.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Seguimos viviendo en un mundo de hombres.

-Pues ese tipo debe de ser bastante insistente cuando está acabando con tu paciencia... Escucha, haz tú mi planta esta noche y yo haré la tuya. Así por lo menos te tomas un respiro. Quizá más adelante alguien quiera cambiar definitivamente de planta contigo.

-Pero no tengo permiso para subir a limpiar la última planta -le recordó Bulma.

-¡Va, no te apures por eso! -exclamó Launch sin darle importancia-. ¿Para qué va a necesitar alguien un permiso especial para abrillantar un suelo y vaciar una papelera? Ahora, eso sí, si el agente de seguridad se da una vuelta justo cuando estás tú apártate de su vista. Si puedes, claro. Algunos de esos sujetos serían capaces de incluirnos en su informe. Y no te atrevas a traspasar la puerta doble que hay de frente. Es la oficina del señor Ouji, y está prohibido entrar allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Bulma sonrió agradecida mientras Launch empujaba el carrito con los utensilios de limpieza para salir a la planta que normalmente limpiaba ella.

-Aprecio mucho tu gesto, Launch.

Bulma nunca había estado en la planta superior del edificio Ouji Internacional. Al salir del ascensor de servicio se dio cuenta de que era distinta de las plantas inferiores. Nada más dar la vuelta a la esquina vio, a su derecha, una lujosa y enorme área de recepción. Más allá de ella todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero a pesar de todo pudo ver una impresionante pareja de puertas en la penumbra.

Sin embargo, al mirar a la izquierda, al fondo del corredor había otra pareja de puertas idénticas. Bulma hizo una mueca y supuso que la parte en penumbra, más cercana a recepción, albergaba la oficina prohibida. Decidió comenzar a trabajar por el fondo para ir acercándose al ascensor y se relajó. Estaba encantada con la idea de que Yamcha Yagami no fuera a interrumpirla aquella noche con sus monsergas.

Llevaba unas zapatillas de lona que no hacían ruido. Abrió la puerta doble y cruzó toda la habitación para vaciar la papelera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la oficina contigua estaba ocupada. La puerta estaba entornada, y de ella salían inequívocas voces masculinas.

Por lo general en un caso como aquél Bulma hubiera anunciado su presencia, pero tras la advertencia de Launch decidió que era más inteligente retirarse en silencio. Lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas a su compañera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó pisadas que se acercaban por el corredor desde la zona de recepción. Aquello le produjo casi un ataque al corazón.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía se escondió detrás de una de las dos puertas. El corazón le latía acelerado. Las pisadas fueron acercándose, y de pronto se detuvieron justo al lado de la otra puerta. Bulma contuvo la respiración. En aquel silencio pudo escuchar palabra por palabra la conversación que aquellas dos voces masculinas mantenían en la oficina contigua:

-... así que mientras yo siga fingiendo que me interesa comprar Danson Components la Palco Technic se mantendrá igual -murmuraba una voz satisfecha-, pero en cuanto se abra la bolsa el miércoles por la mañana moveré pieza.

Bulma escuchó cómo el intruso, cuyas pisadas había oído, contenía el aliento. Era una estúpida. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? El carrito con los utensilios de limpieza estaba fuera, delante de la puerta, como prueba evidente de su presencia.

Sin embargo el intruso ni avanzó ni entró en la habitación. Para sorpresa y alivio de Bulma volvió sobre sus pasos por el corredor con mucha más cautela de la que había entrado. Bulma volvió a respirar de nuevo. Estaba saliendo de su escondrijo, de puntillas, cuando la puerta de la oficina contigua se abrió apareciendo un hombre tremendamente alto de aspecto alarmante. Bulma se quedó helada, se ruborizó y abrió inmensamente los ojos azules. Unos ojos tan negros como la noche la miraron desafiantes y agresivos.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí? - gritó incrédulo e irritado el hombre de ojos azabaches.

-Ya me marchaba...

-¡Estabas detrás de la puerta, escuchando! -arremetió de nuevo lleno de ira.

-No, no estaba escuchando -contestó Bulma atónita ante tanta agresividad.

De pronto lo reconoció y se puso completamente tensa. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero había un enorme e indecente retrato de aquel tipo en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. Aquella foto era el blanco de numerosas bromas y comentarios femeninos. ¿Por qué? Porque Vegeta Ouji era terriblemente atractivo. Vegeta Ouji, era el millonario griego, despiadado y falto de escrúpulos, que dirigía Coperation Ouji Internacional. De pronto Bulma comprendió que se había confundido de puertas y se sintió enferma. Su empleo y el de Launch estaban en la cuerda floja. Tras Vegeta Ouji apareció un hombre mayor de pelo cano. Al verla frunció el ceño y sacó un teléfono móvil.

-No es la mujer que limpia siempre esta planta, Vegeta. Voy a llamar a seguridad de inmediato.

-No hace falta -protestó Bulma muerta de miedo-, yo sólo he venido a sustituir a Launch esta noche, eso es todo. Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir... ya me iba...

-Pero tú no tienes por qué subir aquí -dijo el hombre mayor.

Vegeta Ouji la escrutaba con mirada intensa, con esa mirada dura y brillantes que la ponían nerviosa.

-Estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, Roshi.

-Un momento, puede que pareciera que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, pero ¿para qué iba a hacer eso? -argumentó Bulma, desesperada-. No tiene sentido, yo sólo soy del servicio de limpieza. Comprendo que he cometido un error al venir aquí, y lo siento de veras, pero... me iré ahora mismo.

Una mano fuerte la agarró entonces, sin previo avisó, de la muñeca, obligándola a quedarse.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Vegeta a Bulma.

-Bulma... es decir, Bulma Brief... ¿qué estás haciendo? -gimoteó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Vegeta Ouji le había quitado el pañuelo de la cabeza. Todo aquel cabellos azul lacio cayó revuelto por los hombros. Él le bloqueaba el camino. bulma, sintiéndose amenazada por aquella muralla humana, miró para arriba. Sus ojos negros se toparon con otros zafiros e insondables. Bulma sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, una extraña sensación de mareo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El irritado escrutinio de él se había convertido en una mirada provocativa y sexy.

-No pareces una mujer de la limpieza, yo nunca he visto ninguna igual -dijo él al fin en un tono de voz duro y profundo.

-¿Y has visto muchas? -inquirió Bulma sin comprender hasta más tarde lo impertinente de su pregunta.

Lo cierto era que ella no había sido la primera en atacar. Los ojos de él expresaban sin ningún género de dudas aquella actitud masculina arrogante y sexualmente excitada que Bulma tanto detestaba.

-Bulma... hay una Bulma Brief en el servicio de mantenimiento - intervino el hombre mayor al que el otro había llamado Roshi-. Pero se supone que trabaja en la octava planta, y el servicio de seguridad no le ha concedido ningún permiso para subir aquí. Voy a ordenar al supervisor que venga inmediatamente a identificarla.

-No, deja ese teléfono. Cuanta menos gente se entere del incidente, mejor. Toma asiento, Bulma -añadió Vegeta soltándole la muñeca y acercándole una silla.

-Pero es que yo...

-¡Siéntate! -gritó él como si estuviera tratando con un animal doméstico al que tuviera que adiestrar.

Bulma, atónita ante aquella forma de dirigirse a ella, se dejó caer sobre la silla con la espalda rígida y el corazón acelerado. Había entrado donde no debía, pero se había disculpado. Lo había hecho todo excepto arrastrarse por el suelo, reflexionó resentida. ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

-Quizá quieras explicarme qué estás haciendo en esta planta, por qué has entrado en este despacho en particular y por qué te has escondido a escuchar detrás de la puerta -dijo Vegeta con dureza y precisión.

Hubo un silencio. Bulma se preguntó si serviría de algo echarse a llorar, pero aquellos ojos azabaches paralizaron su corazón. Aquel hombre la trataba como si hubiera cometido un asesinato, así que lo más inteligente era ser sincera.

-He estado teniendo problemas con un ejecutivo que trabaja siempre hasta tarde en la octava planta –admitió Bulma inquieta.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –preguntó Roshi.

Vegeta Ouji dejó que su intensa mirada vagara provocativa por la diminuta y tensa figura de Bulma, deteniéndose sobre los pechos moldeados por el delantal, y las largas y perfectas piernas. Luego sonrió y torció la boca mientras un mortificante rubor subía a las mejillas de ella y coloreaba su blanca piel.

-Mírala, Roshi, y luego dime si todavía necesitas que te explique de qué tipo de problema se trata –intervino Vegeta.

-Le mencioné mi problema a la mujer que limpia esta planta –continuó Bulma con respiración entrecortada-, y le pedí que me cambiara por una noche. Después de mucho insistir accedió, y me advirtió que no atravesara las puertas dobles pero... por desgracia hay dos pares de puertas dobles en esta planta.

-Eso es cierto –concedió Vegeta.

-Me equivoqué de puertas, y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché pasos y comprendí que venía alguien. Tuve miedo de que fuera un guardia de seguridad, porque eso le hubiera podido causar problemas a Launch, por eso me escondí detrás de la puerta. Fue una estupidez...

-Por aquí no ha venido nadie de seguridad desde las seis -intervino el hombre mayor-. Y cuando llegaste tú, Vegeta, hace unos diez minutos, la planta estaba vacía.

-Bueno, no sé quién era el que subió. Estuvo parado delante de la puerta unos veinte segundos, y luego se marchó... -añadió Bulma mientras su voz se iba desvaneciendo, sin comprender por qué aquellos hombres ponían en entredicho su explicación.

Vegeta dejó escapar el aire contenido con un silbido, dio un paso atrás y se apoyó sobre el borde de una mesa mirando al otro hombre con ansiedad.

-Vete a casa, Roshi, yo me ocuparé de esto.

-Mi deber es quedarme y solucionar este problema...

\- Tienes una cita para cenar -le recordó Vegeta seco-. Y llegas tarde.

Roshi lo miró a punto de protestar pero después, al ver la expresión expectante de su jefe, asintió. Antes de marcharse hizo una pausa y dijo:

-Pensaré en ti mañana, Vegeta.

-Gracias -contestó Vegeta poniéndose tenso, con los ojos nublados.

Después Vegeta cerró la puerta tras su empleado y se volvió hacia la chica.

-Me temo que en este asunto no puedo confiar en tu palabra, Bulma. Has oído una conversación confidencial -dijo en un tono seguro y definitivo.

-Pero si no estaba escuchando... ¡ni siquiera me interesaba! -contestó Bulma asustada.

-Tengo dos preguntas que hacerte -añadió con más suavidad-. ¿Quieres conservar tu empleo?

Bulma se enervó. Era despreciable que aquel hombre la intimidara utilizando esas tácticas.

-Por supuesto que quiero...

-¿Y quieres que esa otra mujer que te ha cambiado la planta conserve también su empleo?

-Por favor, no involucres a Launch en esto -se apresuró a contestar Bulma pálida -. He sido yo quien ha cometido un error, no ella.

-No, ella decidió saltarse las reglas -la contradijo Vegeta con frialdad-. Está tan involucrada como tú. Si al final resulta que eres una espía pagada por alguno de mis competidores habrás tenido que darle algo por lo que le merezca la pena arriesgar su puesto de trabajo, ¿no crees?

-¿Una espía? ¿Pero qué diablos...? -susurró Bulma sin dejar de mirar aquel rostro claro e irritado, concentrando sobre él toda su atención.

-Eso que me has contado de una tercera persona a la que ni viste ni puedes identificar... resulta muy conveniente para ti -añadió Vegeta directo-. Así, si hay una filtración, tú tienes cubiertas las espaldas.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! -gritó Bulma tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía pensar.

-Espero que no, por tu propio bien -concedió Vegeta con una expresión de seria sinceridad -. Pero debes comprender que si te dejo marchar ahora me estoy arriesgando mucho. Si le cuentas lo que has oído a quien no debes me causarás graves trastornos.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera podría repetir lo que he oído!

-De modo que sí recuerdas algo. ¡Y hace sólo un segundo asegurabas que no te interesaba en absoluto!

Un leve desmayo atravesó los ojos de Bulma, que se quedó mirándolo con el corazón en un puño. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había oído, pero había pensado hacer oídos sordos. Sin embargo aquel hombre la tenía atada de pies y manos. Tenía una mente retorcida, fría y dispuesta para la trampa. Era desconfiado, rápido, exacto y letal en sus juicios. Vegeta miró el reloj de pulsera y luego a ella.

-Déjame que te explique cómo está la situación, Bulma . Tú y la estúpida de tu amiga podéis quedaros a trabajar en este edificio hasta el miércoles, mientras las cosas sigan en marcha, siempre y cuando tú no te apartes de mi vista.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Naturalmente te pagaré por todos los inconvenientes que...

-¿Inconvenientes? -lo interrumpió Bulma con voz débil pero esperanzada.

-Supongo que tienes pasaporte, ¿no?

-¿Pasaporte? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-Tengo que volar a Grecia esta noche, y si tengo que vigilarte para asegurarme que no utilizas el teléfono necesitaré que vengas conmigo -explicó él con impaciencia.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loco? -musitó la joven temblorosa.

-¿Vives sola o con tu familia?

-Sola, pero...

-Sorprendente. ¿Dónde guardas el pasaporte? -continuó preguntando Vegeta sin dejar de mirar aquel bello rostro.

-En la mesilla, pero ¿por qué...?

Vegeta Ouji marcó un número de teléfono en el móvil.

-No veo ninguna otra alternativa. Podría encerrarte en algún lugar, pero me temo que eso te gustaría aún menos. Y no puedo pedirle a mis empleados que te vigilen mientras me voy de viaje. Tienes que acompañarme, y de buen grado.

¿De buen grado? ¿Por su propia voluntad? Bulma finalmente se quedó boquiabierta al comprender que estaba hablando en serio. Vegeta comenzó a hablar por teléfono en griego en tono brusco y dominante. Escuchó que mencionaba su nombre y se intranquilizó aún más.

-Pero... yo... ¡te juro que no le diré a nadie lo que he oído! -protestó enfebrecida mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

-No me basta. ¡Ah! y, otra cosa más: le he ordenado a uno de mis empleados que abra tu taquilla y saque las llaves de tu casa.

-¿Que has hecho qué? -preguntó Bulma irritándose.

-Tu dirección está en los archivos de personal. Krilin recogerá tu pasaporte y lo llevará al aeropuerto.

-Pero... ¡me voy a casa ahora mismo! -exclamó Bulma con los ojos muy abiertos, llena de incredulidad.

-¿En serio? Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, Bulma-advirtió Vegeta con mirada desafiante-. Puedes salir por esa puerta, no voy a impedírtelo. Pero puedo echaros a las dos, a ti y a tu amiga. ¡Y créeme, si sales por esa puerta lo haré! – Bulma se detuvo a medio camino, helada-. Creo que sería mucho más sensato por tu parte aceptar lo inevitable y venir sin rechistar. Es decir, si es cierto que eres inocente, como dices -añadió en voz baja, escrutándola.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¿Para qué iba yo a querer poner en peligro mi puesto de trabajo contándole a nadie lo que he oído?

-Esa información vale un montón de dinero, creo que es un buen motivo -contestó Vegeta caminando a pasos agigantados hacia la oficina de la que había salido-. ¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde? –musitó Bulma.

-Tengo un helicóptero esperando en la azotea, nos llevará al aeropuerto.

-¡Ah...! ¿Un helicóptero? -repitió Bulma con voz débil e incrédula.

Vegeta pareció comprender al fin que Bulma estaba paralizada e incrédula ante sus exigencias. Cruzó la habitación, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guió en la dirección en la que quería que lo acompañara. Después hizo una pausa para recoger un grueso abrigo oscuro colgado del respaldo de un sillón y se apresuró a cruzar con ella la principesca oficina hasta una puerta en el extremo opuesto.

-Esto no puede estar ocurriéndome a mí -susurraba Bulma medio mareada mientras tropezaba con los escalones que salían a la azotea.

-Yo opino exactamente lo mismo -contestó él escueto, subiendo detrás de ella-. Precisamente en este viaje no tenía ningunas ganas de tener compañía.

Vegeta alargó una mano para abrir la puerta metálica al final de las escaleras. Una ola de aire frío voló el cabello y la ropa de Bulma marcándole la esbelta figura. Ella se echó a temblar. Vegeta, que ya se había abrochado el abrigo, salió a la azotea pasando por delante y dirigiéndose hacia el helicóptero.

\- ¡Date prisa! - gritó volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera llevo abrigo! -contestó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

Vegeta se paró en seco y dio la vuelta con aire de severa impaciencia y luego comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo.

-¡No malgastes tu tiempo! -soltó Bulma malhumorada ante aquel despliegue de galantería tardío-. ¡No me pondría tu estúpido abrigo ni aunque pillara una neumonía!

-¡Pues hiélate en silencio! -respondió Vegeta con un brillo en la mirada.

Bulma se encogió de hombros. Sólo la curiosidad del piloto la hizo callar. Insensible a una respuesta como aquélla, que hubiera atemorizado al noventa por ciento de la gente, Bulma pasó por delante de Vegeta y se subió al helicóptero tan tranquila.

-Compraremos ropa en el aeropuerto -comentó él de mal humor sentándose junto al piloto y volviendo hacia ella su perfil griego clásico y duro-. Tendremos tiempo de sobra mientras esperamos a que llegue tu pasaporte. ¡Probablemente incluso perdamos el turno para despegar!

-¡Qué gracia! –exclamó Bulma en un tono inconfundiblemente sarcástico, provocando en él el desconcierto.

Las aspas del helicóptero giraron en el tenso silencio. Bulma volvió el rostro hacia fuera. Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella, se decía una y otra vez mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y atravesaba Londres. Se podía decir que Vegeta Ouji la había secuestrado. ¿Qué otra alternativa le había dado? Ninguna. No podía arriesgarse a que Launch perdiera su trabajo, porque la pobre mujer no contaba con el lujo de un segundo salario.

¿Pero era ella más independiente?, se preguntó Bulma. En un caso de supervivencia ella hubiera podido pasarse sin su salario como mujer de la limpieza. Después de todo tenía otro empleo de día y una cuenta bancaria con interesantes ahorros. En realidad Bulma vivía como un monje, ahorrando cada peseta, deseosa de hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de alcanzar su objetivo en la vida.

Y ese objetivo era comprar la librería en la que trabajaba desde los dieciséis años. Sin embargo, si el incremento regular de ahorros de su cuenta bancaria cesaba justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerse cargo del negocio, el director de la sucursal bancaria se sentiría decepcionado y sus ambiciones de propietaria sufrirían un fatal revés. Aquél era un momento crucial, con su jefe cada día más anciano y ansioso por retirarse.

Vegeta Ouji era un paranoico, un absoluto paranoico, decidió. Ella, ¿una espía? ¿Acaso leía demasiadas novelas? Sólo era una mujer de la limpieza que había entrado accidentalmente en su santuario. Una mujer de la limpieza que no tenía permiso para trabajar en esa planta y menos aún para entrar en esa oficina, le recordó una débil voz en su interior. Una mujer a la que, además, habían pillado saliendo de detrás de la puerta...

Cierto, concedió Bulma reacia. Podía resultar sospechoso. Pero eso no justificaba el que insistiera en no perderla de vista en treinta y seis horas. El hecho de que se la llevara de viaje demostraba que estaba loco.

Y además no era ése el único problema. La forma en que Vegeta Ouji la miraba la ponía furiosa. En medio de toda aquella neblina de sospechas él se había permitido el lujo de mirarla de arriba abajo, como si fuera una mercancía sexual a la venta. Bulma apretó los generosos labios y se puso a rumiar aquello.

Bastante había tenido con tolerar a Yamcha Yagami, que se negaba a aceptar un no por respuesta y que estaba convencido de que era sólo cuestión de insistir. No era de extrañar que se hubiera incluso mareado. Aquel arrogante griego no había hecho sino aumentar aún más la repulsa que su subordinado había provocado en ella. Sin embargo Vegeta Ouji era diferente. Vegeta era uno de esos hombres salvajemente masculinos, la clase de tipo que no podía mirar a una mujer sin preguntarse cómo sería en la cama.

Impermeable a la creciente antipatía de Bulm, que demostraba con un frígido silencio, Vegeta la guió por el aeropuerto hasta la zona comercial. Entró directo en una boutique cara y se dirigió hacia los trajes de chaqueta. Arrojó luego en sus brazos uno negro, de la talla más pequeña, y escogió un bolso, un sombrero y un par de guantes negros largos del estante en el que estaban expuestos.

El resto de las exquisitas prendas del estante parecieron deslucidas. Bulma se ruborizó hasta la punta del cabello. La dependienta los seguía con atenta e irritada mirada por toda la tienda. Finalmente Bulma susurró en voz baja y mortificada:

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

-Comprar -explicó Vegeta directo, indiferente a las miradas de los empleados que, bien entrenados, seguían atentos cada uno de sus movimientos.

Vegeta se dirigió decidido hacia otro perchero y tiró de un vestido azul sacándolo de la percha para arrojárselo a Bulma con la misma indiferencia. Luego le siguió un largo abrigo negro y por último, tras una pausa ante un maniquí con unos pantalones cortos rosas, Vegeta inclinó la cabeza y dijo, dirigiéndose a la vendedora que se acercaba:

-Esto también nos lo llevamos.

-Me temo que no está a la venta, caballero.

-Entonces quítelo del maniquí -ordenó Vegeta.

-¡Pero señor Ouji! - silbó Bulma ruborizada hasta el límite.

La vendedora, cuya insignia proclamaba su rango de encargada, estuvo a punto de hacer otro movimiento, pero al oír el nombre abrió la boca atónita y miró con más amabilidad al alto griego cliente.

-¿Es usted el se... señor Oiju?

-Sí, soy el propietario de esta cadena de tiendas -confirmó Vegeta con una mirada de desaprobación -. Dime, ¿es habitual que los empleados estén de pie, sin hacer nada, charlando y mirando a los clientes que los necesitan? ¿Y desde cuándo es más importante un maniquí que una venta?

-Tiene usted mucha razón, señor Ouji. Por favor, permítame que lo atienda.

-Esta señorita necesita ropa interior. Escoja usted algo -ordenó Vegeta dejando que su atención recayera entonces en el estante de los zapatos y arrastrando a Bulma hacia ellos-. ¿Qué número usas?

-Creo que nunca en la vida me he sentido tan violenta -comentó Bulma temblando-. ¿Es así como te comportas en público normalmente?

-¿Pero qué te pasa? -exigió saber él-. No hay tiempo que perder, escoge unos zapatos.

La encargada estaba al fondo luchando por quitarle los pantalones cortos al maniquí. De pronto Bulma, con un movimiento repentino, le arrojó la ropa que llevaba en brazos a Vegeta.

-¿Por qué no te vas al mostrador de embarque y me esperas allí?

-Me quedaré aquí para despachar ciertos asuntos que...

-¡No vas a quedarte aquí mientras yo elijo prendas de lencería! -exclamó Bulma como una olla a presión a punto de estallar, con ojos azules airados y profundos-. ¡Además, no necesito tantas cosas!

-Te pago para que hagas lo que se te dice... -alegó él con ojos intensos.

\- ¡Pues si voy a soportarte necesito al menos un poco de espacio!

La brillante mirada de Vegeta resplandeció literalmente hablando. Un rubor oscuro acentuó los esculturales pómulos. Nunca nadie le había hablado en ese tono, y la incredulidad emanaba de él por oleadas.

-¡Basta, deja ya de ejercer presión en todas partes! -continuó Bulma.

-Pero...

-Desde que hemos entrado aquí te has comportado de un modo atroz -lo condenó Bulma sin piedad -. Vete al mostrador de embarque y cállate ya. Y procura no aterrorizar a nadie más.

Bulma le dio la espalda, imperturbable ante la ira que él trataba por todos los medios de refrenar, y eligió unas sandalias de tacón alto negras. Se las probó. Le sentaban bien. Se las pasó a Vegeta sin mirarlo siquiera y se reunió con la encargada en la zona de lencería, donde eligió un camisón y algunos conjuntos de ropa interior. Discutir en público no servía más que para mortificarla. Accedería a comprar la ropa y luego la dejaría abandonada en cuanto perdiera de vista a aquel horrible hombre. La idea de tener que pasar treinta y seis horas con él la enfurecía. Vegeta le devolvió el vestido azul y los zapatos.

-Póntelo -ordenó con una insolencia estudiada.

Bulma entró en el probador. Aquel hombre no tenía modales. Debía de encantarle discutir, no tenía pelos en la lengua y además era un desinhibido. Y en cuanto a su forma de reaccionar cuando alguien lo trataba con la misma medicina... ardía en llamas y estallaba como un cohete. Para cuando Bulma salió del probador toda la plantilla de empleados estaba atareada envolviéndoles la mercancía. Bulma nunca se había alegrado tanto en su vida de abandonar una tienda.

-Supongo que ahora querrás entrar en ésa de ahí – comentó Vegeta con una expresión de condena mal disimulada, haciendo un gesto hacia una perfumería.

-No, me las arreglaré. Los hombres primitivos se lavaban los dientes con un palito, ya encontraré alguno por ahí.

Vegeta se quedó mirándola atónito y después sorprendió terriblemente a Bulma. Echó la cabeza atrás y rió con espontaneidad, realmente divertido. Bulma lo miró con el pulso acelerado. Su blanca dentadura contrastaba con la piel aceitunada, y sus ojos negros brillaban. El humor había borrado todo rastro de tensión de su rostro, y Bulma, desorientada, fue capaz por fin de apreciar lo atractivo que era.

-No me gusta ir de compras -le confió él en secreto, con voz ronca, como si ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta-. Por lo general otras personas compran por mí.

Bulma se sintió de pronto incómodamente excitada, de modo que bajó la vista al suelo. Sin embargo en su mente seguía viendo la imagen de aquel devastador rostro oscuro y mediterráneo. Y la conciencia de ello, la mera idea, la inquietó. Vegea Ouji no estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo por impresionarla, y sin embargo ella era plenamente consciente de su apabullante atractivo y sexualidad masculina. No le gustaba esa sensación, le molestaba sentirse tensa e incómoda en presencia de él.

Bulma sólo tenía diecinueve años, pero ya había decidido que los hombres eran un gasto inútil de tiempo y energías. Y nunca se había arrepentido de haber llegado a esa conclusión. No odiaba al sexo masculino, pero siempre reía con ganas cuando alguien contaba un chiste sobre su inutilidad. Después de todo la experiencia de Bulma en ese campo, desde su infancia, había sido larga y traumática.

Vegeta trató de obligar a Bulma a que se apresurara y posó una mano sobre su espalda para que no se parara mientras caminaban por la terminal del aeropuerto. Ella se puso a la defensiva.

-Disculpa -dijo dando un paso atrás, decidida de pronto a escapar aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Al servicio de señoras -contestó ella con énfasis -. ¿Es que pretendes venir conmigo?

-Te doy dos minutos.

Bulma dejó caer las bolsas de la boutique a los pies de Vegeta, y luego echó a caminar.

-Bulma... -la llamó él tendiéndole un peine-, quizá debieras de hacer algo con tu pelo mientras estás ahí dentro.

Bulma apretó los dientes. No había tenido tiempo ni de mirarse al espejo. Se resistió a peinarse el cabello con los dedos y continuó caminando hasta desaparecer por la puerta de los servicios. En cuestión de segundos se cepilló el cabello hasta que calló suelto y liso por los hombros. Se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño al notar que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. El vestido era sencillo dentro de su elegancia, y eso le gustaba. Pero no era su estilo.

Apretó los labios sonrosados y generosos y examinó el peine de plata que él le había dado, recordando la facilidad con la que había adivinado su talla. Aquello no hubiera debido de sorprenderla. Vegeta Ouji, de unos veintinueve años , era un mujeriego impenitente e irrecuperable. Y era natural que lo fuera, reflexionó ella con cinismo. Los hombres con dinero y poder vivían en un mercado lleno de mujeres deseosas de vender. Vegeta era un verdadero imán para las mujeres, y él lo sabía. Y era evidente que nunca en la vida había tenido que preocuparse demasiado por endulzar sus modales, que resultaban poco menos que impresentables.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, iba a viajar gratis a Grecia. En un avión privado y con toda clase de lujos. ¿Desventajas? Tener a Vegeta Ouji pegado a sus espaldas. Aquélla iba a ser toda una aventura, se dijo Bulma. Mucho más divertido que abrillantar suelos.

De repente recordó que tenía que llamar al señor Gero. Su otro jefe esperaría que ella abriera la librería a la mañana siguiente, como era habitual. Nunca llegaba hasta mediodía. A pesar de la advertencia de Vegeta tenía que llamar al señor Gero, pero no podía contarle la verdad. Tendría que inventarse una excusa para explicarle su ausencia.

Bulma se escondió detrás de dos mujeres muy altas que salían del baño y se escabulló hasta los teléfonos públicos a escasos metros. Vegeta estaba de pie, en medio de la sala abarrotada, hablando distraído por el móvil.

Bulma marcó el teléfono de la operadora. Como no tenía dinero tenía que pedir una llamada a cobro revertido. Justo cuando contestó la operadora Vegeta volvió la cabeza arrogante hacia ella. Bulma colgó de golpe, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Vegeta la vio antes de que pudiera alejarse de los teléfonos.

Bulma se quedó paralizada ante los ojos negros que la miraban fijos como si hubiera cometido un crimen. El rostro de Vegeta se fue tensando mientras se acercaba y Bulma, que sabía muy bien qué se sentía cuando un miembro del sexo opuesto la aburría o molestaba, descubrió lo que se sentía cuando la atemorizaba...


	2. Cap 2

Unos peligrosos negros escrutaron el pálido rostro de Bulma.

-¡Te pierdo de vista un instante y te pones a llamar por teléfono! ¡Estabas filtrando la información! ¡Has traicionado mi confianza! -la condenó Vegeta Ouji sin disimular su ira.

A pesar de estar temblando y de tener el estómago agarrotado Bulma no pudo dejar de sentirse fascinada ante aquel temperamento mediterráneo explosivo, volátil y lleno de dramatismo. Le resultaba completamente extraño.

-Señor Ouji... -comenzó a decir tratando por todos los medios de hacerle comprender que no debía de suponer siempre lo peor.

-Has hecho tu elección, así sea. ¡Voy a destruirte por esto! -añadió Vegeta letal.

-Lo has malinterpretado -protestó ella febril-. ¡Sólo he podido llamar a la operadora!

Vegeta la miró despreciativo y se alejó a grandes pasos. La ira se expresaba en cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

Por un instante Bulma se quedó paralizada, desconcertada. Vegeta Ouji la había arrastrado hasta el aeropuerto, la había maltratado y de pronto la dejaba ahí, tirada y sin dinero. Sólo el miedo a lo que pudiera sucederle a Launch la hizo correr tras él.

-¡Apártate de mi camino! -gritó él al verla.

-¡No es lo que tú crees! -explicó Bulma acalorada. Vegeta continuó andando sin hacerle caso-. ¡Eres un cabezota! ¡Lo único que estaba haciendo era una llamada a cobro revertido a mi jefe de la librería, ¿vale?

-¿De qué librería estás hablando? -preguntó Vegeta de mal humor, volviéndose hacia ella de mala gana.

Bulma se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, notando de repente que faltaba algo.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho con las bolsas? ¡Por el amor de Dios, has salido corriendo y te las has dejado tiradas ahí en medio, ¿a que sí?

Bulma se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Vio las bolsas en el suelo y se apresuró a recogerlas para volver junto a él.

-¿Qué librería? -repitió Vegeta sin inmutarse al verla llegar cargada.

-Trabajo en una librería durante el día. Y además vivo justo encima... – Bulma hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento-. Tengo que hablar con el señor Gero para avisarle que mañana no iré, si desaparezco de repente llamará a la policía...

-¡Tonterías! Pensará que te has escapado con tu novio. Los empleados de tu edad son de poco fiar -aseguro Vegeta sin dejarse impresionar.

Ofendida ante aquella respuesta, Bulma respiró hondo y trató de mantener la calma, pero no funcionó.

-¿Sabes? ¡Estoy hasta aquí de ti! -exclamó llevándose la mano a lo alto de la cabeza-. Yo no tengo ningún novio, y además soy una empleada de fiar. No me subestimes ni me hables en ese tono, yo nunca falto a mi trabajo. Llevo cuatro años en el mismo empleo, y durante los dos últimos se puede decir que casi he llevado sola el negocio...

-¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo fregando suelos por la noche? -preguntó él incisivo.

-Necesito el dinero, ¿vale? ¿Es que es asunto tuyo?

-Tu insolencia me pone de mal humor.

-Tú a mí tampoco me gustas... ¿qué esperabas? No he hecho nada malo, sólo he cometido un error, y me estás tratando como si fuera un criminal. Me haces chantaje para que haga cosas que no quiero y... además... no me gusta esa idea de que como soy pobre no debo de ser muy honesta.

-¿Has terminado ya? -Bulma se puso colorada y apretó los labios-. No estoy de humor para soportar estas tonterías, hoy menos que nunca. Vamos, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

-Entonces... ¿me crees? -preguntó Bulma unos segundos más tarde mientras trataba de caminar a su paso.

-Lo único que creo es que te he pillado antes de que pudieras desobedecer mi orden de no acercarte a un teléfono -dijo Vegeta-. Eres pequeña y escurridiza. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-¡Yo no soy escurridiza!

-Podías haberme dicho que tenías otro empleo, no soy una persona tan poco razonable -añadió Vegeta -. Pero has preferido hacerlo a escondidas.

Si volvía a pronunciar la palabra «escurridiza» lo abofetearía, se dijo Bulma con el rostro encendido. Se sentía incapaz de disculparse, pero más aún de pedirle permiso para hacer cualquier cosa y aquella llamada era necesaria. Por desgracia iba a tener que contarle al señor Gero una mentirijilla delante de él. Bulma no tenía por costumbre mentir. Por el contrario, era incluso demasiado directa y sincera. Conocía bien sus defectos, pero algunos de ellos eran su mejor defensa. Era una persona terriblemente independiente, no le gustaba trabajar en equipo y le encantaba disponer de libertad para decidir por sí misma. Por eso aquellos dos empleos encajaban bien con su personalidad.

Casi una hora más tarde, cuando el tenso silencio de Vegeta estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Bulma, un hombre mayor apareció con las llaves de su casa y el pasaporte. Los dos hombres se pusieron a hablar en griego ignorándola por completo.

-Espero que hayas dejado mi casa en orden -recalcó entonces Bulma en voz alta-. Y que la hayas dejado bien cerrada -añadió sin poder evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo diablos has entrado con la alarma conectada? ¿Has vuelto a conectarla...?

-Mis empleados de seguridad no son estúpidos -alegó Vegeta ofendido-. Lo han dejado todo en orden.

-Debe de ser reconfortante saber que cuentas con empleados tan eficientes como ladrones -comentó Bulma. Vegeta le lanzó una mirada tormentosa-. Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas - añadió ella dándose la vuelta.

Lo cierto era que no era más que una mujer de la limpieza, se dijo Bulma exasperada. El escalafón más bajo de todo el personal. Y estaba tratando con un hombre acostumbrado a ser servido a todas horas. El hecho de que se comportara desde ese momento como si fuera invisible no abrumó a Vegeta, que evidentemente esperaba que se mantuviera en un respetuoso silencio y que no hablara a menos que le preguntaran. Sin embargo Bulma nunca había sido una persona callada.

De pronto sintió frío, así que sacó el abrigo de la bolsa, le quitó la etiqueta y se lo puso. Le llegaba hasta el suelo. Si se subía el cuello parecería un fantasma.

-Toma -dijo Vegeta tendiéndole su móvil. Bulma parpadeó confusa-. Tu historia encaja. Krilin, el que ha ido a tu casa a por el pasaporte, lo confirma. Puedes llamar al propietario de la librería.

Bulma marcó el teléfono. En cuanto escuchó la voz del señor Gero le explicó que faltaría al trabajo un par de días y se disculpó por no haber avisado con más tiempo. Puso de excusa la enfermedad de un amigo. Luego colgó el teléfono. Vegeta la miró de reojo.

-Eres una buena mentirosa, resultas muy convincente.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Bulma había cambiado de estado de ánimo. Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. En el interior del jet los asientos eran de piel de color crema y la decoración elegante. El espacio destinado a los pasajeros parecía más un salón de lujo que un avión. ¿Acaso Vegeta Ouji se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía? ¡En absoluto! Bulma observó a su anfitrión. Habían estado esperando a que el aeropuerto les concediera permiso para despegar, y mientras tanto él había recorrido la habitación de un lado a otro rebosante de frustración e impaciencia. Por fin habían despegado, pero él seguía exactamente igual.

Bulma estuvo contemplándolo. Tenía el pelo negro, perfectamente peinado, con un estilo que encajaba con la forma de su cabeza. Los ojos, espectaculares, estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas. Las pupilas eran de un negro profundo, capaces de brillar como las estrellas. Y los fuertes pómulos le añadían carácter. La nariz, arrogante, parecía advertir de ello. ¿Y aquella boca, generosa y perfecta? Inspiraba pasión y sensualidad. Bulma no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo tal conjunto de rasgos podían dar lugar a un rostro tan devastador. Para cuando llegó a ese punto de la reflexión se dio cuenta de que estaba excitada, y tuvo que admitir algo que hubiera estado perfectamente dispuesta a negar. ¿A quién había querido engañar al decir que Vegeta Ouji le producía repulsión? Aquella revelación dejó atónita a Bulma, que hacía años que no se sentía atraída por ningún hombre. Pero tenía que tratarse simplemente de unas pocas hormonas que, mediante trampas, pretendían recordarle que podía ser tan estúpida como cualquier otra mujer.

Vegeta Ouji resultaba increíblemente sexy aún de mal humor, y si era ella quien se había dado cuenta entonces es que era verdaderamente sexy. Poseía esa extraña fluidez en los movimientos que tenían los hombres con perfecta conciencia de su propio cuerpo, se movía como un enorme gato sobre patas almohadilladas. Y su cuerpo era perfecto. Hombros anchos, estómago plano y tenso, caderas estrechas, muslos largos y poderosos... Serena iba tomando buena nota de todos los detalles. Un hombre de ensueño... hasta que abría la boca. O mientras no la dejara cargar con las bolsas o la mirara con aquel infinito desdén sin ocurrírsele preguntar siquiera si tenía hambre o sed. Vegeta Ouji no era un hombre de sentimientos. Era duro, egoísta, de mente cuadrada y por completo centrado en sus propios deseos...

De pronto Vegeta la pilló mirándolo y frunció el ceño. Bulma se encogió asustada. Los ojos de él la observaron, Bulma sintio de pronto que le faltaba el aliento. Sin embargo aquella era una sensación nueva para ella, como si estuviera al borde de la más pura excitación, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Era una excitación enfebrecida. El corazón le latía acelerado en los oídos mientras la boca se le quedaba de pronto seca. Una llama ardiente se retorció en su interior dándole color a su semblante.

-Son las tres de la madrugada en Grecia, deberías tratar de dormir -murmuró Vegeta con voz espesa.

El mero sonido de aquella voz profunda y masculina fue como miel para los oídos de Bulma, la hizo estremecerse. Parpadeó y se puso en pie.

-¿Dormir?

Vegeta alargó una mano y pulsó un botón. Sus alucinantes ojos estaban semiocultos por las espesas pestañas. Bulma se sintió intensamente violenta. Mientras se ponía en pie, mirando a todas partes menos a él, apareció una azafata que la guió hasta un compartimento con una cama. Bulma se dejó caer al borde de ella, desconcertada ante la poderosa reacción de sus pechos y de sus pezones, completamente tensos. Nunca en la vida la había mirado ningún hombre haciéndola sentir una excitación y una urgencia tan fuertes y poderosas. Pero Vegeta Ouji lo había conseguido.

Bulma estaba perpleja ante aquel descubrimiento, y tan avergonzada de su reacción física que había sido incapaz de controlarse. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta él de lo sucedido? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba asustada ante la sospecha de que Vegeta no sólo lo había notado, sino que además había querido perderla de vista precisamente por eso.

Un par de horas más tarde una voz insistente y suave despertó a la joven de un sueño poco reparador.

-¿Señorita Brief...?

Bulma se incorporó y se apoyó lentamente sobre los codos. La azafata asomaba la cabeza por la puerta con expresión insegura y una bandeja en las manos. Bulma se incorporó otro poco más y sonrió aceptando el ofrecimiento.

-Gracias... ¿sí?

-Nosotros... bueno, el personal de vuelo y yo nos preguntábamos si querría usted quizá despertar al señor Ouji-señaló la azafata-. Aterrizaremos dentro de quince minutos, y naturalmente ninguno de nosotros quiere molestarlo...

-¿Molestarlo? -inquirió Bulma preguntándose por qué le hacía aquel extraño ruego.

-Alguien tiene que despertar al señor Ouji para que se vista para el funeral.

-¿El funeral? -repitió Bulma.

-Me temo que este vuelo va muy retrasado, señorita Brief. Entre el retraso sufrido en Londres y el de aquí, a la hora de aterrizar, no queda tiempo. El señor Ouji tendrá que asistir al funeral directamente desde el aeropuerto. Espero que no lo considere una intromisión, pero quería decirle que todos nos alegramos mucho de que el señor Ouji tenga a alguien en quien apoyarse en estos momentos -añadió volviendo a salir.

Bulma se quedó mirando al vacío, completamente despierta. De modo que Vegeta Ouji viajaba a Grecia para asistir a un funeral. Y ésa era la razón por la que le había comprado tanta ropa negra. El personal de vuelo debía de haber llegado a la conclusión de que ella era una persona importante para Vegeta simplemente por el hecho de que lo acompañaba y recordaba haberle oído decir que, precisamente en ese viaje, no deseaba tener compañía. Bulma no podía dejar de preguntarse de quién sería el funeral.

Tras dejar la bandeja del desayuno a un lado Pan se levantó y se apresuró a entrar en el baño. Le hubiera encantado tomar una ducha, pero no había tiempo. Sacó el traje sastre negro y se lo puso. El aspecto que adquirió con él la dejó atónita. La chaqueta se le ajustaba como un guante, marcándole la cintura, destacándole los pechos y la estrecha falda se le pegaba a cada curva. Estaba fantástica. Bulma se ruborizó mientras se miraba al espejo. Aquello era vanidad y superficialidad.

Volvió a la zona de pasajeros y vio a Vegeta dormido en una posición imposible en el sillón. Apenas cabía con aquellas largas piernas. Su corazón se enterneció. Él se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta, y llevaba la camisa de seda abierta. El escote claro y el mentón, con la sombra de una barba naciente, le hacían parecer más joven, más accesible. Y además parecía exhausto. Le hubiera ido bien la cama de no haber estado ella. Bulma se puso tensa. Todo el personal de vuelo temía molestarlo e inmiscuirse en su dolor, y ella no había hecho otra cosa desde el momento de conocerlo. Se sentía culpable. Era natural que no hubiera estado de humor. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió. Sus largas pestañas se levantaron lentamente. Vegeta suspiró y miró el reloj. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al compartimento en el que estaba la cama.

-¿Señor Ouji? -lo llamó Bulma. Vegeta se quedó quieto, pero no contestó-. No sabía que ibas a un funeral.

-¿Es que no lees los periódicos? -preguntó él dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no tengo tiempo.

-Es el funeral de mi padre.

Bulma respiró hondo, pero eso no la hizo sentirse mejor. La circunstancia no podía ser peor. Era natural que hubiera deseado estar solo, pero entonces, ¿por qué había insistido en que lo acompañara? Hubiera deseado comprender por qué aquella información que había oído era tan importante. Vegeta había estado trabajando hasta la noche antes del funeral de su padre. ¿Acaso su muerte había sido repentina? ¿No hubiera debido de estar antes con él?

Eran más de las siete de la mañana cuando Vegeta y Bulma aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Atenas. El sol lucía brillante. Los guardias los saludaron con gesto grave al pasar la aduana, y pronto una ola de periodistas con cámaras, gritando, se acercó a ellos. Sólo unos cuantos guardias los contenían.

Bulma se quedó helada al sentir los flashes de las cámaras. Vegeta puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guió por el aeropuerto imperturbable, sin contestar a una sola de las preguntas que le dirigían en todos los idiomas.

-¿Quién es la mujer que lo acompaña? -oyó Bulma que preguntaba un hombre en inglés.

Bulma estaba escandalizada ante el comportamiento de los paparazzi. ¿Qué había sido de la intimidad? Vegeta se dirigía al funeral de su padre, ¿acaso lo seguían fuera a donde fuera?

Con frecuencia en el trabajo, durante los descansos, Bulma había oído hablar a sus compañeras sobre la vida privada de Vegeta. Era la comidilla interminable de los titulares y de la prensa amarilla. Había tenido aventuras con las mujeres más atractivas, y se le consideraba todo un dios del sexo. Pero Bulma siempre se había considerado por encima de todo eso. No le inspiraba el menor interés un hombre al que ni conocía ni podía conocer, así que no había prestado atención. Vegeta y Bulma cambiaron de terminal y entraron en una pequeña sala de espera.

-¿Es siempre así con los periodistas? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, bueno, me temo que hoy tu presencia ha causado más excitación de lo habitual -contestó Vegeta encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues espero que nadie me reconozca. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

-A un avión que nos llevará a la isla en la que se celebra el funeral.

Otro vuelo, pensó ella reprimiendo un suspiro. El viaje parecía interminable.

-¿Otra isla?

-Chindos. ¿Pero será posible que no sepas nada de mí? ¡Es que no sabes nada! -comentó Vegeta sorprendido-. No estoy acostumbrado.

-Pero apuesto a que es bueno para ti... es la prueba de que no eres el centro del universo - musitó Bulma haciendo una mueca-. Lo siento, lo siento, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Tienes una desastrosa falta de tacto que debe de causarte graves problemas -comentó Vegeta escrutándola con una sonrisa.

-La gente ya me conoce -contestó Bulma tragando, agradecida que él no hubiera explotado.

-¿Y por qué siempre buscas pelea? Pareces tan delicada y femenina... -continuó Vegeta sin dejar de observarla.

-¡No, por favor, delicada no...!

-¿Bonita?

-¡Eso es peor! -lo censuró ella-. Los hombres se niegan a tomarme en serio, es el problema de tener el pelo azul y bajita…. (Medir 1.60 m para ella es ser bajita)

-Pero si tú cabello no es azul, tienes un pelo muy llamativo -comentó Vegeta con desdén-. Si de verdad no quieres provocar esa actitud en los hombres no te tiñas de ese color.

-Es mi pelo, es natural. Mi abuela era de China, y su cabello era muy azul bellísimo y natural.-explicó Bulma acostumbrada a las sospechas.

-¿Natural? No te creo. Quítate el sombrero.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación Bulma lo hizo. El color de su pelo brillaba contrastando con el negro del abrigo.

-¿Lo ves? Es natural.

Vegeta miró fijamente aquel cabello. El silencio era tan espeso que podía cortarse. Bulma lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Vegeta era alto (mide 1.90) y reservado, y tan moreno que resultaba exótico. Y el elegante traje le sentaba de un modo impresionante. Pero no podía seguir así.

Serena se echó a temblar, se daba cuenta que era incapaz de mantener el control. Cada vez que miraba a Vegeta Ouji sentía una desesperada e inmensa excitación sexual. No podía soportar que le ocurriera eso con ningún hombre. Era una debilidad, algo irracional, humillante...

-¿Cómo es ser una mujer de la limpieza? –preguntó Vegeta de pronto, medio tartamudeando.

-Escucha, no hace falta que me des conversación.

-Ha sido una pregunta sincera.

-Bueno, bien, pues es... aburrido, repetitivo y además está mal pagado -explicó Bulma con insolencia-. Así que si esperabas otra cosa siento decepcionarte.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Tengo un buen horario, y además no tengo a ningún jefe pelmazo detrás. No me gusta que me controlen.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Deberías de solucionar ese problema y tratar de buscar un empleo mejor. Aunque quizá no tengas ninguna preparación ni experiencia en ninguna otra cosa.

-Ya tengo planes, gracias. Soy una mujer ambiciosa, dentro de lo que cabe. No estaré abrillantando suelos mucho tiempo -explicó la chica burlona.

-No es muy buena idea contarme eso precisamente a mí -comentó Vegeta escrutándola con duros ojos negros-. Yo nunca bromeo con los negocios, Bulma.

-Ni yo. Los negocios son lo primero en mi vida. Y lo último. Lo son todo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y te advierto que ya me debes bastante dinero -informó Bulma amable-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que espero que me pagues por cada una de las horas que he perdido?

-Naturalmente.

-Con horas extra incluidas -especificó Bulma dispuesta a luchar-. Me tomo muy en serio eso de que me hagan pasar hambre, no me den tiempo para descansar y me tengan despierta hasta las tres de la mañana.

-Eres tu peor enemigo, Bulma -murmuró Vegeta con ojos sonrientes-. Te hubiera pagado mil veces más si te hubieras quedado calladita.

-Bueno, no soy una avara y a propósito, cuando dije que no iba a seguir abrillantando suelos durante mucho tiempo no estaba pensando en lo que oí, eso ya lo he olvidado.

-¿Y cómo has podido olvidarlo? -preguntó él incrédulo.

-Aunque hubiera comprendido la importancia de ese comentario, cosa que no es así, soy una persona honesta. Nunca hubiera tratado de aprovecharme de esa información.

-Los peores son los que se pasan la vida diciéndote lo honestos que son.

-¡Es evidente que creerás lo que se te antoje, así que adelante! -exclamó Bulma ofendida.

-No puedes culparme por tomar precauciones.

Aquella confiada afirmación llenó a Bulma de resentimiento. ¿A quién se creía que estaba engañando? Él no había vacilado en utilizar su poder como arma, y el hecho de que ella hubiera tratado de ver el lado positivo de la situación no lo alteraba en nada.

-No te atrevas a justificarte, llama a las cosas por su nombre -advirtió Bulma-. Si tú y yo no fuéramos quienes somos yo no estaría aquí. Y si Launch y yo no necesitáramos nuestros empleos te habría mandado a donde te mereces.

-Me lo imagino -soltó él con voz de seda.

-Y sabes muy bien que arrastrarme de este modo... bueno, no es precisamente un trato de ensueño, ¿no crees? No quisiera ser irrespetuosa, pero no me gustan los funerales.

-¡Pues a mi padre le hubieras encantado! -exclamó Vegeta con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Es que él era de los buenos?

Vegeta volvió a ponerse tenso. Toda la expresión divertida de su rostro desapareció. En silencio, asintió con gesto duro. Luego le dio la espalda a Bulma, que hubiera deseado mantener la boca cerrada. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Era hora de marcharse. Ambos salieron al creciente calor del sol y caminaron hasta embarcar en un pequeño avión. ¿Cómo había podido tener tan poco tacto?

El avión sobrevoló las aguas del Adriático. Sólo el ruido del motor llenaba el silencio. Bulma sintió que los párpados le pesaban. Se hundió en el asiento y se durmió.

Le costó despertar y tardó en comprender dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos confusa. Estaba tumbada en el enorme asiento trasero de una limusina de lunas tintadas. De pronto, con un ruido metálico y caro, la puerta se abrió. Un joven moreno se quedó mirándola.

-Así que tú eres la última conquista de Vegeta... Tengo que decírselo a mi primo, tiene buen gusto. No es de extrañar que no hayas querido entrar en la iglesia, algunos de los parientes de su madre son de estrechas miras. Me llamo Num.17.

Bulma se incorporó, tensa ante la mirada de aquel joven, fija en sus piernas. Tiró de la falda y contestó:

-¡No soy la última conquista de Vegeta!

-Bien, ésa es una buena noticia -sonrió Num.17 deslizándose por el asiento y cerrando la puerta-. Entonces, si no eres de Vegeta, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, esperándolo a las puertas del cementerio?

-Trabajo para él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por mí de acuerdo... -contestó el joven imperturbable ante la helada mirada de ella, alargando un brazo confiado hasta el cabello azul y fino y murmurando contra su mejilla ruborizada -: Eres verdaderamente una muñeca...

La puerta del coche volvió a abrirse, pero en esa ocasión era Vegeta que, echando un vistazo a la escena, aparentemente íntima, rugió de ira. Alargó un poderoso brazo, agarró al joven del cuello y lo sacó de la limusina para echarle un rapapolvo en griego. Bulma, atónita e inmóvil, miró a Vegeta.

-Ella dijo que no era tu chica... ¿crees que me habría abalanzado sobre ella de no ser así? -gritó Num. 17 mientras se alejaba echando chispas.

Vegeta entró en el coche con expresión seria y rasgos endurecidos, como de bronce, sin decir palabra. Sus ojos brillaron de ira al exclamar con desprecio:

-¡No te he traído aquí para que vayas tendiendo trampas a los hombres!

Continuara…


	3. Cap 3

CAPITULO 3

Bulma, que tenía temperamento y que de hecho estaba ya alterada, estalló. Reaccionó instintivamente, levantando una mano y abofeteando el rostro de Vegeta con fuerza.

-¡Ningún hombre habla así de mí! -la mejilla de Vegeta quedó marcada. Él la miró con atónitos ojos. Ella sabía que había ido muy lejos, pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para reconocerlo-. ¡Y tu vanidoso primo se merece otra! ¿Quién diablos se ha creído que es? ¡Llamarme muñeca y acariciarme el pelo como si yo fuera un juguete! ¿Y cómo te has atrevido tú a comportarte así, haciéndole creer me rebajaría a ser tu chica?

-¿Rebajarte...? -repitió Vegetanervioso, con ojos brillantes.

-¡Sí, rebajarme! -confirmó Bulma temblando-. Las mujeres no somos objetos que los hombres puedan poseer...

-Yo podría persuadirte de que me pertenecieras si quisiera -declaró Vegeta medio gritando.

Bulma respiró hondo al escuchar aquello. Lo escrutó con ojos irritados y contestó:

-¿Con qué? ¿Con un hacha primitiva? Porque déjame que te diga una cosa: sólo conseguirías que entrara en la cueva familiar noqueándome y arrastrándome de los pelos.

Vegeta la atrajo entonces a sus brazos sin previo aviso, sin aceptar un no por respuesta, y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. El shock paralizó a Bulma, pero otra sorpresa aún más grande la esperaba. Cuando aquella sensual boca la poseyó hambrienta fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y ella estuviera volando por el cielo, directa hacia el sol.

Porque el ardor y el ansia que Vegeta hizo surgir en ella hubiera podido hacer arder todo el planeta. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todo razonamiento fue suspendido durante aquel instante de pura sensación. Vegeta la estrechó con más fuerza aún, y Bulma sintió que la sangre le hervía por las venas.

Vegeta se apartó de ella con respiración entrecortada y ojos brillantes, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que fue incapaz de ocultar.

-No necesitaría usar la fuerza contigo, Bulma. Vendrías a la cueva familiar como un corderito -comentó contento, con voz espesa.

Mientras las brumas de la intoxicación se despejaban Bulma miró aquellos bellos y oscuros rasgos. Vegeta se puso tenso, entrecerró los ojos y trató de apartarla de sí. Una ola de rubor invadía a Bulma, que jamás se había sentido más violenta. No podía creer que hubiera sucedido lo que había sucedido. No podía creer que él la hubiera hecho sentirse así. El silencio reinaba tenso, espeso, como una trampa en la que ninguno de los dos quisiera arriesgarse a caer.

-Yo... yo -comenzó a decir Bulma, tratando de buscar una excusa que pudiera justificarlos a los dos- ... no debería de haberte dado una bofetada, te has puesto furioso y...

-A los hombres griegos no les gusta que se ponga en entredicho su masculinidad -dijo Vegeta dejando que una risa irónica escapara de sus labios -. Pero la verdad es que te he besado porque he querido. Tal y como tú acabas de decir, hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

Perpleja ante aquella admisión, Bulma se quedó mirándolo para volverse luego hacia la ventana. Vegeta confesaba sentir la misma atracción que la estaba volviendo loca a ella.

-Naturalmente no repetiremos la experiencia - añadió Vegeta con sencillez, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

Bulma, de perfil, se puso tensa. Vegeta sólo había afirmado algo evidente, algo que ella misma hubiera podido decir, pero a pesar de todo se sintió mortificada. Aquello era una advertencia, y se sentía humillada. Al fin y al cabo era él quien la había besado, y sin embargo se sentía en la obligación de reprimir cualquier idea estúpida que ella pudiera concebir.

¿Quién diablos se había creído que era? ¿El hombre más irresistible del mundo? Sí, pensó y toda aquella seguridad en sí mismo no era vanidad. Vegeta lo tenía todo. Era atractivo, tenía dinero, poder. ¿Cuántas veces lo había rechazado una mujer? ¿Y cuántas alentado? A pesar de todo tenía que defenderse.

-He dejado que me besaras porque te has mostrado terriblemente...

-No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto -la interrumpió Vegeta-. Hoy no estoy muy centrado, me enfado enseguida.

Sin embargo Vegeta había cambiado las ideas de Bulma acerca de su propia sexualidad. En un santiamén. Ante el deseo de volver a estrecharlo entre sus brazos lo único que podía hacer era resistir. Nunca hubiera soñado que ningún hombre la excitara tanto, la dejara tan hambrienta y el hecho de que Vegeta Ouji tuviera ese poder sobre ella la tenía perpleja.

La limusina subió por una calle empinada. Sobre un acantilado de altura espectacular surgió un enorme tejado la casa parecía más grande cuanto más se acercaban. No era una villa, era todo un palacio.

-¿Es ésta tu casa? –preguntó Bulma. Vegeta asintió mientras la limusina paraba delante de la gigantesca edificación -. Si vas a estar con tus amigos y tu familia será mejor que busques una habitación donde encerrarme, no quiero inmiscuirme en tus...

-Tú te quedas conmigo -la interrumpió él tranquilo.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo decir cuando la gente me pregunte? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba tu padre! -respondió Bulma sin disimular su incomodidad.

-Se llamaba Vegeta, sí como yo... tenía setenta y un años y yo era su único hijo -informó Vegeta con voz espesa -Era una de esas buenas personas que tú has mencionado antes, y su muerte ha sido repentina e inesperada.

-No tuviste la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Eso es, difícil de asimilar -comentó Bulma recordando sus propias penas.

Vegeta la miró de reojo, con desdén.

-Ahórrate los tópicos, mi padre y yo llevábamos tiempo separados.

-No era un tópico. ¿De quién era la culpa de que estuvierais... separados? -se atrevió Bulma a preguntar.

-Mía...

-Pero tú no podías saber que...

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –gritó Vegeta.

Ambos salieron del coche. Bulma miró de reojo a Vegeta que, tenso, reprimió un suspiro. Estaba decidido a contener sus emociones tal y como, supuestamente, todo hombre debía hacer. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para una mujer. En aquel momento Vegeta Ouji era como un volcán, luchando por tragar toda la lava emergente, a punto de estallar.

Bulma dejó que la adelantara. Un montón de sirvientes se alineaban esperándolos en el opulento vestíbulo. Vegeta dijo unas palabras. Bulma vaciló y miró a su alrededor. De pronto una peli verde apareció inesperadamente en el dintel de una puerta. Vegeta, que no la había visto, miró para atrás con gesto imperioso.

-¡Bulma! -la llamó impaciente. Ruborizada ante las miradas curiosas, Bulma aceleró el paso. Justo cuando Vegeta alargó una mano para tomar prisionera la de ella, la peli verde se acercó caminando. Debía de tener como sus treinta años. Tenía el pelo corto y rosa, y los ojos cafes y exóticos. Y llevaba una ropa y unas joyas impresionantes.

-Rimi... -la llamó Vegeta apretándole la mano a Bulma.

Rimi plantó un frío beso sobre la mejilla de Vegeta y ambos comenzaron a hablar en griego. La peli rosa ignoró a Bulma que, lejos de molestarse, estaba irritada por la cabezonería de Vegeta al mantenerla a su lado. Él continuó hablando con la griega, que Bulma supuso sería una pariente cercana, mientras las guiaba a ambas hacia un salón.

Entonces comenzó a llegar más gente y Rimi asumió el papel de anfitriona. Vegeta había soltado ligeramente la mano de Bulma, que trataba de escabullirse hacia un rincón. Pero Vegeta no solo la retenía, sino que de pronto la hizo adelantarse y comenzó a presentarle a gente. No obstante Bulma no pudo mantener ninguna conversación con nadie. Muchas miradas recaían sobre ella, pero Vegeta no dejaba de llevarla de un lado a otro. Intercambiaba unas palabras aquí, una frase allá... estaba tan tenso que era incapaz de dialogar con nadie.

-¡Cristos, odio esto! -murmuró Vegeta entre dientes, de pronto.

Unos minutos más tarde un hombre mayor lo abrazó forzándolo a soltar a Bulma. Ella dio un paso atrás y después comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, que parecía recorrer toda la fachada de la casa. Salió y respiró hondo aquel aire cálido. Las vistas sobre el valle eran increíbles. Un interminable cielo azul abovedado cubría las crestas de los pinos sobre los que había flores que salpicaban color. Al fondo, mucho más abajo, majestuosas formaciones rocosas se internaban en el brillante azul turquesa del mar. Era tan hermoso que casi producía dolor.

Bulma estuvo admirando las vistas durante un rato. Después, consciente de su cansancio, se dio la vuelta y vio a Vegeta. Era tan alto que era imposible no verlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a su alrededor sin descanso, prestando escasa atención a lo que le decían. De pronto su mirada se posó sobre Bulma, iluminándose como una estrella, y su rostro se relajó.

Bulma colisionó contra aquellos ojos onix brillantes. Su corazón comenzó a latir y se le secó la boca. Observó a Vegeta caminar a grandes pasos hacia ella. Tenía centrada en él toda su atención, y era tan incapaz como él de apartar la mirada. Ambos parecían ciegos a los murmullos y a la especulación que aquella escena estaba suscitando.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? -preguntó él con la respiración entrecortada, fuera de tono, a dos pasos de ella. Emanaba de él tensión a manos llenas. Escrutó el rostro de Bulma con ojos intensos y feroces y preguntó-: ¿Pero por qué quiero estar contigo justo ahora?

-¿Será que se ha convertido en una mala costumbre eso de vigilarme para que no llame por teléfono? –preguntó Bulma..

En ese instante Rimi Chai se acercó a ellos a paso lento. Bulma se ruborizó bajo su atenta mirada, inquisitiva y fría. Se sentía incómoda en presencia de aquella mujer, aunque no sabía por qué.

-La señorita Brief parece exhausta, Vegeta. Estoy segura de que apreciaría mucho si pudiera retirarse a descansar.

-Sí, sí... me gustaría -intervino Bulma. Rimi sonrió y miró a Bulma con aprobación. Vegeta llamó a una criada con un imperioso gesto de los dedos.

-Te veré más tarde -dijo Vegeta volviendo a entrar en el salón.

¿Por qué sentía como si lo estuviera abandonando?, se preguntó Bulma inquieta y molesta mientras seguía a la sirvienta. Apenas lo conocía, ¿qué estaba pasando?

La sirvienta la llevó hasta un ascensor que había en el vestíbulo. Bajaron en él y luego atravesaron un corredor que las llevó directas al jardín. Intrigada, Bulma siguió a la chica por un sendero en pendiente hasta un pequeño edificio justo a la derecha de una franja de arena dorada. Era un lugar de ensueño.

El interior estaba maravillosamente fresco. Era una especie de casa de invitados, pensó Bulma admirando el espacioso salón. Con grandes ventanas y contraventanas que la protegían del sol, cómodos sofás y suelo de mármol. No había cocina, sólo un frigorífico escondido y bien surtido. Y dos dormitorios con baño tipo suite. Sus paquetes estaban de hecho ya en uno de ellos.

Bulma aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar una ducha y tratar de olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo Vegeta volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Su imagen se mantenía ahí, negándose a desaparecer. De pronto recordó la forma en que se había acercado a pasos agigantados hasta ella y se echó a temblar negándose a analizar su propia respuesta. «¿Por qué quiero estar contigo justo ahora?», había preguntado él incrédulo. ¿Y por qué lo había esperado ella conteniendo el aliento?

Aquélla no era la forma en que tenía por costumbre comportarse con el sexo opuesto. De hecho Vegeta Ouji debería de haberse hundido como una piedra bajo el peso de sus prejuicios. Bulma siempre desconfiaba de los hombres atractivos, y era muy consciente de que los hombres ricos veían a las mujeres como trofeos. Su propio padre había sido uno de ellos.

Sin embargo de pronto se veía forzada a admitir que ni siquiera sus más fuertes convicciones tenían porqué influir sobre su comportamiento. Vegeta irradiaba magnetismo, aunque eso no excusara el hecho de que se hubiera comportado como una colegiala. En la vida real Cenicienta hubiera contemplado a su príncipe de lejos, fuera de su alcance, bailando con una princesa. No, Vegeta Ouji no era un ser superior para ella, pero era una persona tan fría, despiadada, dura y con tan alto estatus que resultaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Se sentía atraída hacia él, eso era todo. Bulma se puso el camisón de tirantes y salió fuera. La sirvienta volvió a aparecer con una bandeja. Bulma comió con apetito y luego se acurrucó en el sofá para caer dormida.

La llegada de otra bandeja de comida fue lo que la despertó. No tenía hambre. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, no podía creer que hubiera estado durmiendo toda la tarde. No iba a poder dormir durante la noche, y era una lástima no haber aprovechado para salir a pasear y ver la playa. Bulma rebuscó por entre los CDs almacenados junto al equipo de música. Sonrió para sí misma y puso uno de Dorian – La tormenta de arena. Bailar era el mejor modo de exteriorizar las emociones. Dejó que el ritmo invadiera su cuerpo y fluyera por él creando una serie de movimientos experimentales y después relajó los músculos. Entonces, justo con el ritmo más rápido, se dejó llevar por la pasión de la música.

Su respiración era entrecortada y rápida, tenía los músculos tensos y la piel sudorosa. De pronto, al terminar la música, Bulma se detuvo. Dejó que su cabeza cayera y arqueó la espalda en una curva perfecta.

-Eso ha sido increíble... -comentó Vegeta en un murmullo lleno de énfasis, con voz ronca. Bulma giró sobre sus talones mientras su mirada ausente desaparecía para adquirir una expresión de desconcierto. Vegeta estaba de pie, entre sombras, cerca de la puerta. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, pero aún parecía una estatua de bronce-. Ha sido extraordinario, con tanta pasión en cada movimiento... cada gesto cuenta una historia.

Un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas de Bulma, que se enfadó.

-Deberías de haberme dicho que estabas aquí... ¡no tenías derecho a observarme en silencio!

-No quería interrumpirte... -contestó Vegeta con un brillo en la mirada, que quedó fija sobre los labios rosas de ella.

Bulma abrió la boca. Una tensión comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y del aire.

-Ésa no es excusa... -protestó ella.

-Cristo, ¿hay algún hombre que te haya interrumpido y siga vivo? -preguntó Vegeta echando atrás la cabeza sin dejar de contemplarla.

Bulma estaba tan tensa y tan quieta que podía sentir cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Su mirada colisionó con la de él y sintió que la intoxicaba. Mareada y desorientada, fue incapaz de pronunciar ninguna frase con sentido como respuesta. De hecho le resultaba tan difícil seguir pensando que sencillamente se quedó mirándolo. Pero su cuerpo sí que respondía. Sus pulmones respiraron hondo arriba y abajo, y sus pezones se tensaron prominentes.

Vegeta dejó que sus ojos vagaran hambrientos por aquel bello rostro y después, a paso lento, por la esbelta figura. La tela del camisón colgaba de los tirantes como una segunda piel, trasparentando la lujuriosa figura, moldeando sus pechos y pezones, ajustando las caderas y la línea de sus muslos. La sexualidad de aquella mirada fija cautivó a Bulma que, llena de excitación, se sintió incapaz de resistir.

-Verte bailar ha sido la experiencia más erótica que jamás haya vivido fuera de una alcoba -confesó Vegeta-. Nunca he sentido una necesidad como ésta de poseer a ninguna mujer. En este preciso instante estoy disfrutando como un loco adolescente ante la maravilla de sentir algo tan intenso.

Bulma se echó a temblar, atónita ante lo directo de aquella declaración, incapaz de pensar. ¿Adolescente? ¿Vegeta Ouji un adolescente? ¿Qué clase de acercamiento era ése? Bulma miró involuntariamente para abajo y se quedó helada. Apenas llevaba nada, y sin embargo no había sentido ninguna necesidad de taparse nada más verlo.

De pronto, precipitadamente y con el rostro todo colorado, Bulma tomó lo primero que encontró en el sofá y se envolvió como si fuera una sábana. No era de extrañar que Vegeta se acercara a ella a pasos agigantados. Los hombres apenas distinguían o pensaban nada cuando una mujer se vestía para provocar. De hecho Bulma estaba convencida de que la mayor parte de los hombres vivían constantemente al borde de la tentación.

Vegeta dejó escapar una risa suave, irónica. Sus fuertes rasgos ya no mostraban tensión alguna. Observaba a Bulma, de pie con aquellos ojos celestes y el rostro ruborizado.

-Medio niña, medio mujer. ¡Qué combinación más confusa!

-Deja de hablar así -lo urgió Bulma evitando su mirada-. No sabes lo que dices. Fingiré que no te he oído, sé que no puedes evitar ser como eres, así que no voy a ofenderme...

-Quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado para decirte que tú eres la única luz que ha brillado para mí en un día oscuro como éste - respiró Vegeta mientras se alejaba de ella.

-Eso es porque soy una extraña para ti... ¿es que no te das cuenta? -continuó Bulma con voz temblorosa, emocionada a su pesar por la sinceridad del comentario-. No tengo ninguna expectativa sobre ti, no conozco tu vida. No te pido nada, ni hago juicios.

-Al contrario, no dejas de hacer juicios arbitrarios sobre mí -la contra dijo Bulma.

-Me voy a dar un paseo por la playa -declaró Bulma sintiéndose embargada por la tormenta emocional que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su interior.

Bulma abrió la puerta y salió. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del agua susurrante de la playa. Era una noche clara, cálida y sin brisa. Caminó descalza por la arena y trató de luchar contra el tumulto interior que él había desatado. Era plenamente consciente de lo que él sentía y por lo que estaba pasando.

La forma en que Vegeta la miraba era como para quedarse helada, como para asustarse. Pero era también como para quedarse electrificada. La hacía sentirse como borracha incluso cuando no estaba presente. Era como si un loco y fatuo pensamiento se hubiera apoderado de ella hasta robarle el sentido común. En el plazo de veinticuatro horas Vegeta había vuelto todo su mundo del revés, había derribado todas sus defensas, había sacado de ella todo un mundo de vulnerable emociones que por lo general guardaba bajo llave en su interior.

Y, para ser sinceros, Bulma sabía que no podía confiar en sí misma estando junto a él. Deseaba a Vegeta Ouji, lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a ningún hombre, y sólo darse cuenta de ello resultaba aterrador. Pero mucho más peligroso era aún pensar que se moría de ganas de hablar con él, de escucharlo, de estar con él...

Todo en su interior la advertía del peligro. Vegeta era incapaz de enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos en aquel momento, y por eso centraba su atención sobre ella. Ésa era la cruda realidad, la verdad sobre su supuesto deseo hacia ella. Era la técnica masculina habitual para evitar la verdad. Vegeta hubiera bailado sobre cristales antes de admitir que deseaba hablar sobre las relaciones que había mantenido con su padre.

Bulma volvió de pronto sobre sus pasos tomando una decisión. Vegeta estaba mirando al mar con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Apuesto a que nunca te ha ocurrido realmente nada malo -respiró Bulma.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -preguntó Vegeta volviéndose.

-¿Tuviste una infancia feliz?

-Sí.

-¿Y tuviste una relación íntima con tu padre antes de alejaros el uno del otro?

-Por supuesto -confirmó Vegeta desalentándola que preguntara más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes concentrarte en los buenos momentos que pasaste con él?

-¿Qué sabes tú de cómo me siento? -preguntó él agresivo.

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero sencillamente no comprendo cómo no aprecias más la suerte que tuviste al disfrutar de todos aquellos años de felicidad con tu padre – Vegeta se volvió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, con expresión de ira-. Yo... tuve un padre que ni siquiera le dejó a mi madre inscribirme en el registro con su apellido, un padre con el que me crucé en una ocasión por la calle y que fingió no conocerme -confesó Bulma-. Y sin embargo mi madre nunca dejó de venerar la tierra que él pisaba -Vegeta la miró frunciendo el ceño, lleno de incredulidad-. Tuve una riña muy fuerte con mi madre el día antes de morir -continuó Bulma estremeciéndose por las lágrimas-. Yo tenía catorce años, y la quería tanto que me moría de preocupación por ella. Pretendía sacarla de su estado de depresión, persuadirla de que merecía la pena vivir aunque fuera sin mi padre...

Vegeta se había acercado sin que Bulma lo advirtiera. Cerró los brazos en torno a ella y la estrechó con fuerza. Bulma pensó fugazmente en que nada estaba ocurriendo como había imaginado. La cálida e íntima fragancia de él inundaba sus sentidos al respirar. La tranquilidad, el apoyo que significaba su poderoso cuerpo resultaba embriagador.

Era Vegeta quien hacía de pronto las preguntas, y sin vacilar y Bulma se lo contó todo. Su madre, Panchy, era la hija única de un próspero viudo, y nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la realidad. Vivía idolatrada por su padre. A los veintiún años se enamoró y se comprometió con el padre de Bulma, el Sr. Brief. Pero poco después su padre sufrió una bancarrota y todo se vino abajo.

\- El señor Brief no quería a mi madre sin su dinero -continuó Bulma-. Rompió el compromiso y poco después se casó con la hija rica de un industrial.

-¿Así que dejó a tu madre cuando estaba embarazada?

-No, no fue tan sencillo. Unas semanas después de casarse mi padre fue a ver a mi madre y le dijo que había cometido un tremendo error, que aún la amaba. Y ese mismo día me concibieron a mí. Mi madre creyó que él abandonaría a su mujer.

-Ah... -murmuró Vegeta-, pero no era ésa su intención, ¿no?

-Mi madre apenas tenía experiencia, y seguía loca por él -admitió Bulma suspirando-. No quiero seguir hablando de ellos.

-Tranquila -dijo Vegeta con voz ronca, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de ella hasta las curvas de sus caderas, apretándola contra su cuerpo tenso.

-Ahora te toca a ti - musitó Bulma con naturalidad, temblando y pensando en apartarse de él, decidiendo hacerlo y descubriendo que era incapaz.

-¿Que me toca a mí? -repitió él con voz espesa.

-Sí, es tu turno -insistió ella.

-Mi padre me dijo que ya era hora de que me casara. Yo le dije que no, que aún no estaba preparado... y él me dijo: «pues no quiero volver a verte ni hablar contigo hasta el día en que lo estés» -recitó Vegeta de memoria, con énfasis.

Bulma levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ésa es tu forma de decirme que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Quieres decir que tu padre esperaba de verdad que te casaras cuando él quería? -repitió sin ocultar su asombro.

-Mis padres tampoco se conocieron ni se casaron así, sin más, Bulma. Se conocían desde la infancia, crecieron sabiendo lo que se esperaba de ellos y luego, cuando llegó el momento... sus padres se reunieron y fijaron la fecha -terminó Vegeta en un tono de voz tenso.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, eso es de la Edad Media!

-Para ti quizá, pero mis padres fueron felices - continuó Vegeta apartándole el pelo de la frente con dedos tiernos, haciéndola temblar y obligándola a estrecharse contra él-. En Grecia el matrimonio sigue siendo un asunto familiar.

-No quiero criticar a tu padre pero... -comenzó a decir Bulma vacilando, volviendo el rostro de modo que rozara la palma de la mano de él y comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente-, creo que debería de haberse dado cuenta de que los tiempos han cambiado. Tú eres un hombre hecho y derecho, y él te trató como si fueras...

-Él sabía qué era lo mejor para mí -la interrumpió Vegeta con voz de seda-. Puede que yo haya sido educado en un colegio inglés, pero soy griego, Bulma. El matrimonio es un paso decisivo en la vida. Los ingleses confían en el amor y tienen una tasa de divorcios muy alta...

-Sí, pero...

-En esta vida es más importante escoger a una compañera con inteligencia -afirmó Vegeta levantándola en brazos y posando su sensual boca sobre la de ella con hambre, como si estuviera cansado de hablar sobre ese asunto.

Bulma sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que el corazón le latía con violencia. Él necesitaba hablar. Aquello no era lo que había planeado y desde luego no era lo que se suponía que debía ocurrir entre los dos. En cuestión de segundos se apartaría de él, pararía aquello antes de que fuera irremediable. Sin embargo sus brazos habían rodeado a Vegeta por el cuello y sus dedos se enredaban en el sedoso cabello. Una nube de debilidad la envolvió de tal modo que cuando pasaron los treinta segundos que se había prometido de plazo apenas recordaba por qué se lo había impuesto.

-Esto era inevitable -jadeó Vegeta levantándola en brazos para llevarla dentro justo cuando ella comenzaba a tambalearse y sus piernas comenzaban a flojear.

Continuara…


	4. Cap 4

CAPITULO 4

Bulma tenía la mente en blanco, los ojos cautivos en las pupilas negras de él. Su corazón zozobraba, tenía el pulso acelerado. El mareo y la euforia se apoderaron de ella. Levantó una mano insegura y la posó sobre la mejilla de Vegeta con un vergonzoso sentido de la posesión por completo nuevo para ella. Sus dedos extendidos celebraron la dura tersura de su piel, sus pupilas dilatadas buscaron cada uno de los detalles de él que podían apreciarse a aquella distancia.

Las largas y negras pestañas, la expresión dramática de sus cejas, negras y bien definidas, la belleza masculina de su cráneo y de su estructura ósea, la perfección, recta y arrogante, de su nariz. Bulma acarició el mentón agresivo con una ternura asombrosa, absorbida por entero en la tarea. Nunca nada le había parecido tan natural.

-Eres realmente guapo -dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Vegeta la puso encima de algo firme y deliciosamente confortable y luego se tumbó sobre ella. Se quedó contemplando su mirada perdida con ojos ardientes y, gimiendo, dijo:

-Cuando te quité ese pañuelo de la cabeza pensé que eras la cosa más perfecta que jamás hubiera visto en mi vida. Tu pelo, tu piel, tus ojos. Me dejaste completamente fascinado...

-Pues supongo que tú me estás dejando fascinada a mí ahora- tartamudeó Bulma comprendiendo de pronto que estaba tumbada sobre una cama en una habitación en penumbras y sintiendo un desmayo.

-Bajo esa superficie dura eres muy dulce... -continuó Vegeta inclinando la cabeza orgullosa.

Vegeta hubiera podido perderse en aquellos ojos azules, hubiera podido sentir la debilidad que la clavaba a una hipnótica quietud. Vegeta tomó de nuevo sus labios abriéndoselos con la punta de la lengua. El corazón de Bulma retumbó y toda ella tembló, incapaz de respirar. Su sumisión fue absoluta, instintiva. No hubiera podido resistirse a la tentación de aquel beso ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Era como volver a nacer, y cada nueva sensación le resultaba tan fresca e intensa que se sentía atada sin remedio, esperando deseosa la siguiente.

-Tan dulce -jadeó él en voz baja mientras Bulma gemía y respiraba sofocadamente bajo su experta boca, con respuestas temblorosas.

Vegeta se quitó la camisa y elevó a Bulma hacia él, haciéndola sentarse. Ella se puso tensa. Todo su campo de visión estaba lleno con aquel pecho ancho y bronceado y aquel espeso y oscuro vello rizado que marcaba cada músculo antes de serpentear para convertirse en una fina línea sedosa sobre el estómago plano. Vegeta levantó sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho como si el hecho de que ella lo tocara fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Vegeta... -dijo ella temblorosa mientras asombrosas olas de excitación la recorrían al conocer su calor con los dedos.

Había tanto por conocer, pensó Bulma sintiendo de pronto que todo aquello se le escapaba, que él la alentaba y esperaba a una amante experta.

-Tócame -la invitó él. Bulma se examinó las manos como si esperara que ellas solas, sin ninguna orden consciente, se apartaran de él. Pero Vegeta era tan fascinante, la hacía sentirse tan bien que fue incapaz.

-Vas... vas demasiado rápido para mí -musitó seria, sin comprender cómo podía ser que estuvieran casi desnudos en la cama.

-Si quieres que me vaya me iré -dijo él poniendo una mano sobre las de ella.

Un miedo helado agarrotó a Bulma, que levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros y aquel rostro firme y anhelante. Apartarse o quedarse. No había término medio y si él se marchaba quizá nunca volviera a pedirle nada. Quizá pensara incluso que ella lo había provocado en vano. Por fin Bulma pensó que si Vegeta no veía razón alguna para no disfrutar el uno del otro era porque no la había.

-Pero es que yo... -comenzó ella a decir sin saber muy bien cómo terminar, atemorizada pensando en que iba a parecer una virgen puritana y lo iba a echar todo a perder.

-Decídete -insistió Vegeta con urgencia, lleno de necesidad-. No soy de piedra, y ahora mismo me muero por ti...

Las manos de Bulma temblaron bajo las de él. No podía apartar los ojos de Vegeta. La intensidad de su mirada la derretía en su interior.

-Yo también te deseo... tanto.

Vegeta la posó con cuidado de nuevo sobre la cama.

-No te haré nada que tú no quieras que te haga,pethi mou.

-Por supuesto, pero...

-Abre tu boca para mí -la urgió él con voz rota.

Y Bulma lo hizo, captando de inmediato su fuego ardiente. No notó, en cambio, cuando él le deslizó los tirantes del camisón por los brazos. De pronto Vegeta se apartó para seguir bajando la prenda por sus caderas, y Bulma vio con asombro sus pechos desnudos y llenos, sus pezones rosas tensos.

-Eres exquisita -jadeó él. Vegeta volvió a ella y dejó que su dedo pulgar acariciara el hinchado pecho, que la palma de su mano lo abrazara con firmeza por debajo y, por fin, que su boca se cerrara sobre él. Y le causó tal cúmulo de sensaciones que Bulma gritó. Su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, todo pensamiento se suspendió. Las manos de Bulma agarraron a Vegeta de los hombros mientras él acariciaba su sensible carne con la lengua, los dientes y los labios. De pronto era ella la que se moría por él, la que ardía como una loca por cada caricia certera, llevada por la más urgente necesidad, dejándose consumir por el fuego.

Vegeta rodó por la cama sin previo aviso y deslizó las sábanas hasta abajo, con los ojos dorados fijos en la pálida y rosada piel del cuerpo de Bulma. Era como ser consumida visualmente. Bulma estaba excitada, apenas podía respirar, y sentía tal necesidad como nunca en la vida la hubiera podido imaginar. Los ojos de Bulma observaron a Vegeta, siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos. No podía soportar que se alejara de ella.

-¿Vegeta...? -musitó insegura.

-Respondes como si te murieras por mí -dijo él con orgullosa satisfacción.

Bulma lo observó bajarse la cremallera del pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente, sintiéndose de pronto cohibida. Segundos más tarde unos calzoncillos negros se deslizaron por las estrechas caderas, y Bulma vio por primera vez un sexo masculino excitado y completamente erecto y aunque Vegeta era aún más bello de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado también le resultó amenazador. Tardíamente consciente de su propia desnudez, Bulma se sentó y tiró de la sábana para ocultarse bajo ella. Su corazón latía acelerado.

Saber que no era sino una inexperta le producía pánico. Vegeta volvió a la cama con movimientos naturales, sin ninguna inhibición. En realidad Bulma dudó que él, en alguna ocasión, hubiera necesitado de un dormitorio en el que esconderse.

-Eres tímida -murmuró Vegeta casi con ternura, quitándole la sábana para unirse a ella, concediéndole poca importancia a ese sentimiento.

-Sí... Vegeta...

-Quiero verte -confesó él estrechándola contra su cuerpo duro, poderoso y abrasivo, con un brazo posesivo-. Estás temblando...

-Me pones nerviosa.

Vegeta enredó los dedos en el espeso cabello de Bulma y atrajo su boca hacia sí saboreándola en profundidad hasta que la cabeza de ella se inclinó llena de pasión y todos sus nervios desaparecieron y entonces él elevó la mirada y sus ojos negros quedaron prendados en los de ella.

-Esto no es simplemente una noche de locura, es algo excepcional, algo especial. Yo no tengo por costumbre acostarme con las mujeres así -aseguró él con ronca sinceridad.

Bulma levantó una mano temblorosa y le apartó el cabello de la sien. Tenía el corazón en un puño. No podía creer que él pudiera tener tanto poder sobre ella, que al fin un hombre la tuviera pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, esperando y rezando para que fuera digno de su confianza. Saberlo resultaba aterrador, pero cuando él sostenía su mirada o la acariciaba ni una sola fibra de su cuerpo podía resistírsele.

Vegeta recorrió con una mano todo su cuerpo tembloroso. Ella se estremeció y jadeó. Su cuerpo estaba tan completamente preparado que una sola caricia bastaba para despertarlo. Cuando él jugueteó con el triángulo de plata que formaban sus piernas ella gimió y dejó que su rostro se hundiera sobre el hombro de él. Vegeta siguió el rastro hasta el mismo centro de su ser, cálido e hinchado, con devastadora experiencia, llegando al punto más sensible y en ese momento Bulma se vio perdida sin remedio, atormentada por un cúmulo interminable de sensaciones que pronto se convirtieron en una tortura sin fin.

-Estás tan cerrada - musitó Vegeta con un gemido sensual y gozoso.

La urgencia de aquel deseo resultaba insoportable. Bulma estaba completamente fuera de sí, con la respiración entrecortada, sujetándose a cualquier parte de él que lograba agarrar.

-Vegeta, por favor... -gimió desesperada. Vegeta se deslizó sobre ella colocándola sobre la cama. Bulma se debatió con ojos brillantes, exultante de feminidad, sintiendo el férreo control de Vegeta y su rendición. Un hambre fiera la abrumaba en ese instante sin vergüenza. Y entonces él la penetró y el punzante y apasionado dolor de aquella invasión la hizo llorar de sorpresa.

Vegeta se quedó muy quieto. Unos ojos negros atónitos la miraron de lleno.

-¡Cristos...es imposible que seas...!

-Ya no...

-Te gusta sorprenderme, ¿verdad? -preguntó él con una llama de fuego primitivo en la intensa mirada.

Bulma estaba ruborizada al máximo, era completamente consciente de cada uno de los pequeños movimientos que él hacía abriéndose paso hambriento por su interior.

-Ahora no puedo hablar -musitó atenta por completo a cada uno de los detalles de aquella nueva experiencia fascinante.

Vegeta rió a carcajadas. La besó en lo alto de la cabeza y comenzó a demostrarle cuán excitante podía ser aquello. Una necesidad cruda, fuera de control, iba poseyendo a Bulma cada vez con más fuerza. Apenas podía respirar. El mundo hubiera podido tocar a su fin y nada hubiera importado excepto aquella vibrante penetración. La intensidad del placer la volvió loca hasta que, finalmente, llegó al borde de la excitación y una ola de paroxismo la liberó.

-Deberías de haberme dicho que era la primera vez,pethi mou-pronunció Vegeta apenas sin aliento.

-No me pareció importante -musitó Bulma evasiva, disfrutando del modo en que él la abrazaba contra su cuerpo ardiente, cálido y húmedo, llorando contenta de que él no pudiera verlo.

¿Acaso era posible enamorarse en el plazo de veinticuatro horas?, se preguntó Bulma ensoñadora, luchando por reconocer a la nueva persona que sentía nacer en su interior, pero demasiado contenta y satisfecha como para sentir como una amenaza aquel cambio.

¿Algo especial? ¿Pero cómo de especial? Bulma sabía perfectamente cuánto de especial era Vegeta para ella. Hubiera deseado poder envolverlo en una sábana de amor y abrazarlo hasta la muerte, nunca había sentido nada igual.

-Para mí sí lo era -le confió Vegeta en voz baja-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, en realidad no.

-Pues yo no recuerdo cuándo comí por última vez -musitó él reflexivo.

-¡Qué sensible!

Vegeta la soltó y rodó por la cama hasta alcanzar un teléfono interno por el que ordenó que les llevaran comida. Luego, tomando su mano, la arrastró fuera de la cama junto a él. Con los brazos envueltos sobre sí misma, como si tuviera frío, Bulma caminó hasta el baño y lo observó abrir el grifo de la ducha. De pronto se sintió tremendamente tímida. Se veía arrastrada hacia la más profunda intimidad sexual. Vegeta la metió en la ducha con él ignorando su vergüenza deliberadamente, o quizá sin darse cuenta.

-Eres como una nena de verdad -suspiró.

-Mido uno sesenta y uno -musitó Bulma añadiendo un centímetro más, sintiendo que Vegeta la contemplaba de arriba abajo.

-Estabas tan graciosa en el aeropuerto con aquel abrigo tan largo... eras como una niña pequeña toda vestidita – Bulma no supo qué responder-. ¿Por qué te has quedado tan callada?

-No llevo nada de ropa, y no tengo por costumbre mantener conversaciones en la ducha.

Vegeta rió. Luego la abrazó y la levantó como si fuera una muñeca, enlazándole los brazos a su cuello. La sujetó a su altura y la miró a los ojos, intensamente.

-¿Estás tomando la píldora anticonceptiva?

Bulma frunció el ceño y se ruborizó. No entendía por qué le hacía semejante pregunta cuando era él quien había tomado precauciones en aquella ocasión.

-No.

-Eso pensé. El preservativo se ha roto -la informó Vegeta sin parpadear, escueto.

-¡No...! -exclamó Bulma perdiendo el color al comprender las consecuencias que ello le podría acarrear.

-Si ocurre algo... lo cual, creo, es poco probable lo solucionaremos entre los dos, juntos -añadió Vegeta admirando sus labios abiertos y besándola lenta, dulcemente y con boca experta.

Asustada por un instante ante la pesimista imagen de una vida arruinada por un embarazo no deseado Bulma trató de pensar en algo más alegre. Llevaba veinticuatrohoras viviendo fuera de la realidad, y no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a ella.

-Tengo planes para ti -admitió Vegeta entre beso y beso, mientras ella temblaba -. Vas a disfrutar de estar conmigo.

Juntos hicieron un picnic sobre la cama. Comieron langosta y ensalada griega. Bulma no había probado nunca la langosta, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando la vio sobre el plato. No dejó de dar pequeños sorbos de vino hasta que Vegeta tomó su vaso, y entonces ella lo imitó. Su ignorancia la hacía sentirse violenta y le recordaba lo diferentes que eran los mundos de ambos.

-Gracias por lo que me dijiste antes en la playa - murmuró Vegeta-. Me ha ayudado a ver las cosas con más perspectiva. Si mi padre o yo hubiéramos sospechado en algún momento el poco tiempo que nos quedaba habríamos corrido a reconciliamos. La gran ironía de la vida es que en realidad yo ya estaba trabajando en esa dirección.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Esa conversación que oíste -le recordó Vegeta-. La empresa que había planeado comprar perteneció a mi padre, él la había perdido hacía tiempo. Pensaba ofrecérsela como una rama de olivo.

-¡Oh, Vegeta! -suspiró Bulma enternecida-. Por eso era tan importante que te acompañara.

-Pero aún tengo mis recuerdos. Mi padre era una persona fuerte, vital. Vivía la vida plenamente. Y no hubiera querido que lo recordara con tristeza.

-Explícame la importancia de esa conversación que escuché -lo invitó Bulma tratando de evitar la tristeza y la oscura vulnerabilidad de sus ojos y de distraerlo.

-Digamos que tenemos dos empresas, A y B -comenzó a explicar Vegeta-. Primero compras el stock de la empresa A, y después dejas correr el rumor de que estás interesado en adquirirla. Los precios de ese stock suben. Entonces vendes el stock a un precio más alto. Y luego, sin previo aviso, te lanzas sobre la empresa B, en la que los valores del stock no se han incrementado, y te sitúas como propietario de una empresa a un buen precio.

-Es complicado.

-Sí, así es como me consideran en los negocios - confirmó Vegeta sin ofenderse lo más mínimo -. Pero si mis verdaderas intenciones salieran a la luz el precio del stock de la compañía B se dispararía y no compraría.

Bulma apartó los platos de la cama. Cuando volvió al dormitorio Vegeta estaba dormido. Su corazón, que se había derretido como el caramelo, volvió a agarrotarse al verlo. Parecía exhausto, pero mucho más en paz de lo que lo había estado a lo largo de todo aquel día. Por una vez en su vida Bulma se iba a dejar llevar. Por norma era muy precavida, prefería verlo todo en nítidos tonos blancos y negros antes de arriesgarse. Pero en esa ocasión era demasiado tarde...

Bulma no abrió los ojos hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. Vegeta estaba aún profundamente dormido. Y aún así era guapo, pensó Bulma contenta de que no la viera echa un desastre. Vegeta, en cambio, era la versión masculina de la perfección. Hasta su piel aceitunada brillaba contra el blanco de la sábana.

Bulma salió de la cama con menos valentía de la que había entrado la noche anterior. A la clara luz de aquella mañana griega era perfectamente consciente de que se había decidido por un camino del que no había marcha atrás. Sus sentimientos habían llegado a un nivel muy alto, y eso le asustaba.

Se puso el pantalón corto y se asombró al ver que era su talla exacta. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y picó un trozo de naranja y de manzana. Necesitaba aire fresco, distanciarse de Vegeta, de modo que fue a dar un paseo por la playa.

Un hombre que confesaba tener planes para una mujer desde el principio resultaba digno de confianza. Vegeta parecía una persona honesta y abierta. Bien, no le hacía feliz haberse rendido y caído en su cama tan deprisa, pero sí le gustaba el hecho de que él hubiera sido su primer amor. Al menos no tendría la sensación de que era una mujer fácil.

Más aún, imaginar que ellos dos hubieran podido mantener esa relación teniendo en cuenta que ella era la mujer de la limpieza de su edificio de oficinas rayaba casi en el snobismo. Pero eso a él no parecía importarle. Además ella era la encargada de la librería del señor Gero, aunque no ganara mucho. En cuanto volviera a casa iría al banco y solicitaría el préstamo. Sólo el miedo a que no se lo concedieran la había estado reprimiendo.

Bulma miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos horas paseando. Caminó de vuelta a la casa y vio a Vegeta apoyado sobre la barandilla, aparentemente esperándola. De pronto se le quedó la boca seca. Cuanto más se acercaba y lo miraba más la absorbía él. El aspecto de Vegeta era sensacional. Llevaba ropa elegante y sencilla, de diseño. Con chinos ajustados a sus poderosos músculos. Hubiera deseado que no llevara las gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos.

-Me han llamado por el móvil -dijo él cuando ella estaba aún a unos pasos.

Bulma se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no iba bien. Su tono de voz era helado, tan carente de emoción que le causaba escalofríos. Se detuvo. Sus ojos negros traicionaron su ansiedad e inseguridad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-En el mismo instante de abrirse las bolsas el precio del stock de la Palco Technic ha comenzado a subir -informó Vegeta con una calma letal. Bulma se quedó mirándolo inquieta, demasiado temblorosa como para comprender de inmediato lo que había querido decir-. Dijiste que no habías conseguido hablar por teléfono desde el aeropuerto, pero es evidente que mentías - añadió Vegeta con el mismo tono de voz indiferente-. Filtraste esa información confidencial y naturalmente alguien se ha aprovechado de ella. Espero que te haya producido importantes beneficios.

-¡La única llamada que hice desde el aeropuerto fue con tu móvil! -se defendió Bulma-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Vegeta...! Si algo va mal no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo no he filtrado ninguna información... ¡Ni siquiera hubiera sabido a quién contárselo!

-Son demasiadas coincidencias, Bulma. Por ejemplo, ¿dónde estabas esta mañana cuando me desperté?

\- Yo... -Bulma parpadeó desconcertada.

-Venga, ¿a que tenías miedo de mi reacción cuando me enterara de todo? -inquirió Vegeta directo-. Sabías que me iba a enterar antes de que tú abandonaras la isla, pero eras demasiado avariciosa como para pararte a pensarlo, ¿verdad?

El sol caía sobre Bulma con fuerza, haciéndola sudar, pero en su interior un asombroso frío se extendía como un glaciar. Por fin comprendía de qué la acusaba y aquello, si acaso, la aturdía.

-Vegeta, lo has mal interpretado todo -protestó Bulma-. Siento mucho que esa información haya salido de tu oficina, pero no me gusta que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. Te advertí de que había alguien más escuchando...

-No insultes mi inteligencia... -contestó Vegeta curvando los labios con un hondo desprecio.

-¿Qué inteligencia? -preguntó Bulma entre irritada y asustada-. Si tuvieras alguna te darías cuenta que es imposible que sea yo la responsable de esa filtración.

-Has arruinado mis planes, y después prácticamente te has metido en mi cama prostituyéndote para tratar de aplacar mi ira -la acusó Vegeta amenazador.

Aquella acusación heló el aire. Bulma tembló, se puso pálida hasta la muerte. Vegeta se quitó las gafas de sol y la escrutó con ojos brillantes.

-No... ahora que te miro veo que se trata de algo más personal que eso -argumentó Vegeta con una insolencia de seda.

-¡Eres un bastardo! -susurró Bulma reaccionando a aquella crueldad calculada con una instintiva defensa.

-Así que por una noche he ido de visita a los barrios más bajos -concluyó Vegeta-. Ha sido toda una experiencia, pero no pienso volver a repetirla.

-No, he sido yo la que ha ido de visita a lo más bajo, Vegeta-le contradijo Bulma con ojos brillantes, echando atrás la cabeza-. Tú lo único que tienes es una abultada cuenta bancaria, porque desde luego clase tienes tanta como un pastor de cabras.

Vegeta hizo una mueca y se quedó helado en su sitio. Bulma subió al porche pasando por su lado y entró en la casa. Lo único que deseaba era ponerse unos zapatos y escapar. Se apresuró a entrar en el baño, donde tenía la ropa, y al cruzar un poderoso brazo la detuvo.

-Vuelve a decir eso otra vez -la invitó Vegeta en voz baja, en tono de amenaza.

-Tienes tanta clase como un pastor de cabras - repitió Bulma mirando al espacio-. Y desde luego no me cabe duda de que, con esa comparación estoy insultando al pobre pastor. Él puede que sea pobre, pero si no es honrado al menos tiene una justificación.

-Mientras que yo en cambio... -continuó Vegeta en un tono de voz más alto.

El corazón de Bulma latía tumultuoso. Podía sentir la rabia de Vegeta, cruda como un huracán, crujiendo en el aire. Sin embargo no podía reprimir su deseo de contestar.

-Mientras que tú eres rico y privilegiado, un cerdo ignorante. ¡Y ahora quítame las manos de encima!

Una décima de segundo más tarde Bulma dejó escapar un gemido estrangulado al sentir que él la levantaba del suelo y la ponía sobre la cama. Aterrizaron a tan increíble velocidad que se le cortó la respiración. Bulma se quedó clavada. Él estaba pálido a pesar del tono aceitunado de su piel, y sus ojos negros brillaban intimidándola.

-¡Si fueras un hombre te habría matado por insultarme de ese modo!

-¡Me estás asustando...! –musitó Bulma.

Una expresión de terrible desagrado cruzó el rostro de Vegeta, que se enderezó instantáneamente

-El helicóptero te está esperando en la villa -añadió entre dientes -. ¡Haz tu maleta y márchate! ¡Y no vuelvas a poner un pie en el edificio Ouji International!

Bulma, tan pálida como la sábana, sacó las piernas de la cama y se sentó.

-Pensé que podría amarte, pero ahora te odio - musitó con voz espesa.

Vegeta dejó caer un montón de billetes sobre la alfombra, a los pies de Bulma, con un gesto de desprecio. Bulma los miró incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Como tú misma has dicho muy bien los negocios son lo primero y lo último en tu vida. Así que, si te sirve de consuelo, he pasado una noche fantástica.

Por un momento Bulma se sintió devastada, pero después su reflejo innato de supervivencia la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Es eso lo que cuesta el billete de avión desde Atenas?

-Cristo,¿qué significa eso?

-La pobre gente como yo tiene que ser práctica. No sé cuánto cuesta un billete en avión de aquí a casa -explicó Bulma negándose a mirarlo, negándose a sentir nada.

-Puedes recoger tu billete de vuelta en la terminal.

-Entonces lo único que necesito es dinero para el transporte a casa una vez que llegue a Londres -dijo Bulma tomando un billete del suelo y resolviendo mandarle el cambio-. ¿Qué hay de Launch?

-¿De la otra mujer de la limpieza? ¿Tú qué crees?

-Que si echas también a Launch vas a lamentarlo -Bulma levantó la cabeza despacio, muy despacio, con una mirada tan fría como la de él. Era el momento de proferir la peor amenaza de su vida-: Acudiré a los periódicos, Vegeta. Les contaré toda esta historia en verso, ya que parecen tan interesados en ti. Y con lo que saque compensaré a Launch...

Vegeta la observó con un disgusto y una incredulidad inconfundibles. Bulma estaba sobrecogida, pero se puso en pie por miedo a delatar su debilidad. Le dio la espalda, recogió sus zapatos viejos y se los puso. Luego, con la bolsa de la ropa de trabajo en la mano, pasó por delante de él con la cabeza bien alta.

Llegar hasta el ascensor de la villa se le antojó eterno, y lo mismo atravesar el vestíbulo. El helicóptero estaba aparcado a cierta distancia de la casa.- Subió a él tratando de mantener el control y, sobre todo, de no pensar en lo estúpida que había sido echando sobre sí aquella desgracia. Pero el primer suspiro de autocompasión escapó de su boca mucho antes de que abandonara Atenas. Bulma no estaba acostumbrada a cometer errores, y menos aún con los hombres. Era una persona cauta. Por eso, cuando volvió a recordar todo lo ocurrido, no pudo creer que se hubiera comportado de un modo tan tonto. De inmediato decidió que había recibido lo que se merecía. Ella misma había invitado toda aquella humillación.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar que aquel hombre era el modesto chico que, pavoneándose, había asegurado ser capaz de persuadirla para que se acostara con él? Y, lo que era aún peor, Bulma se veía obligada a reconocer que se había sentido muy próxima a una persona capaz de sojuzgarla y malinterpretarla. Vegeta ni siquiera la había escuchado.

¿Pero qué se podía esperar de alguien tan estúpido y con tantos prejuicios, por otro lado? El problema era que nunca nada le había dolido tanto como aquello...

Continuara…


	5. Cap 5

Aquél era un día húmedo, y en la tienda no había un solo cliente.

-¿Una taza de té, Bulma? -preguntó Gero Schnider.

-Gracias, sí.

Bulma observó caer la lluvia mientras sorbía el té desde detrás del mostrador. Había vuelto a casa dos días atrás, pero lo ocurrido en la isla de Chindos la obsesionaba cada día más. El sexo era algo demasiado peligroso como para jugar con él, eso siempre lo había sabido. Siempre había creído que la intimidad física era algo que pertenecía por entero a las relaciones estables. Era humillante reconocer que se había acostado con un hombre al que conocía sólo desde un día antes. Había hecho una elección y, confiando en los sentimientos más que en la razón, se había equivocado. Hubiera debido de mantener a Vegeta a distancia, y si el accidente de sus relaciones tenía consecuencias la culpa sería únicamente suya.

El señor Gero se fue pronto a casa. Justo antes de la hora de cerrar llegó un repartidor con un ramo de flores.

-¿La señorita Bulma Brief?

-No creo que sea yo la Bulma Brief que tú buscas.

-Pues la dirección es ésta.

El corazón de Bulma comenzó a martillear deprisa al comprender que sólo había una persona que pudiera mandarle flores. Bulma suspiró y sacó la tarjeta del sobre. Sólo había escritas seis palabras:«De parte del pastor de cabras».Primero se puso blanca, luego colorada. Después rompió la tarjeta en pedazos y la tiró a la papelera.

Evidentemente las rosas significaban para Vegeta una disculpa. ¿Acaso había descubierto que no había sido ella la fuente de la filtración? Alguien, seguramente, se lo había demostrado, porque él no había albergado duda alguna sobre su culpabilidad. No, Vegeta no había vacilado en creer que aquella escurridiza mujer de la limpieza le había mentido, engañado y finalmente traicionado. Esperaba que hubiera perdido un montón de dinero en aquella operación.

De pronto el teléfono sonó.

-Quisiera hablar con Bulma...

Bulma se quedó helada al reconocer la voz. El silencio pareció llenar la atmósfera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Estaré de vuelta en Londres esta noche, hacia las nueve. Quiero verte.

-No hay nada que hacer - tartamudeó ella tras una pausa.

-Bulma... -respiró Vegeta, pronunciando su nombre de un modo que la hizo temblar.

-¿Sigue Launch en su puesto de trabajo?

-Sí.

-Bien... -suspiró ella aliviada, soltando el aire contenido-. ¿Significa eso que puedo volver yo también a mi empleo?

-Eso lo discutiremos más tarde...

-Vegeta, no vamos a volver a vernos nunca más -aseguró Bulma acalorándose por momentos-. Todo lo que tengo que decirte te lo puedo decir ahora mismo, por teléfono: ¡me debes un puesto de trabajo!

-Puedo buscarte algo alternativo...

-Escucha, ¿qué hay de malo en que siga trabajando en la octava planta? ¿Crees que voy a ir por ahí cuchicheando sobre ti? ¡Debes de estar de broma! ¡No confesaría ni aunque me dieran una descarga eléctrica!

-Hablaremos de eso esta noche.

-No voy a volver a verte. ¡No quiero volver a verte! Estás tratando de asustarme, y no voy a permitirlo. Si no me dejas volver a mi puesto de trabajo iré a un tribunal y te acusaré de despido improcedente. Conozco mis derechos, Vegeta.

-Bulma, acabas de decirme que no confesarías ni aunque te dieran una descarga eléctrica -le recordó él.

-¿Acaso has creído que pensaba decir toda la verdad? ¿Una mentirosa tan escurridiza y convincente como yo? ¡Por supuesto que mentiría ante un tribunal!

Un silencio tenso volvió a reinar.

-Si quieres volver al trabajo la semana que viene yo no voy a interponerme en tu camino -contestó Vegeta haciendo una concesión con evidente exasperación.

-Voy a volver esta noche. Tú sencillamente olvídate de que nunca nos conocimos. Yo, desde luego, ya lo he olvidado -afirmó Bulma colgando el teléfono.

¿Acaso creía que le importaba si había encontrado o no a la persona responsable de la filtración? ¿De verdad imaginaba que una disculpa iba a cambiar las cosas? ¿Es que todos los hombres ricos eran igual de arrogantes? Bulma cerró la tienda sintiendo un tumulto de emociones en su interior y subió a su casa.

Lo último que necesitaba era ver a Vegeta Ouji. ¿Quién hubiera querido enfrentarse a la persona en cuya presencia había cometido el peor error de su vida? Bulma se preparó un sándwich y veinte minutos más tarde se dirigió al edificio Ouji Intemational a trabajar. Al entrar en el vestíbulo la enorme fotografía de él la ofendió. La supervisora, una mujer mayor, frunció el ceño al verla.

-Te tomaste el lunes libre sin decir nada a nadie - la censuró-. Ni siquiera llamaste para avisar que estabas enferma. Tendré que ponerlo en el informe para personal.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento -se excusó Bulma culpando a Vegeta en silencio.

A mitad del turno Bulma se tomó un descanso y bajó a tomar café a la planta baja. Launch se dejó caer en un asiento a su lado.

-¿Dónde diablos te metiste el lunes por la noche? Me preocupé mucho cuando no bajaste a tomar café. Estaba asustada, como me contaste eso del ejecutivo...

-¿Qué ejecutivo?

-Ya sabes, el que te molestaba, ese que se llama Yamcha Yagami. El otro día, en cuanto me puse a trabajar en tu planta, se me acercó y me preguntó dónde estabas.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Bulma pálida.

-Tuve que decírselo, cariño. ¿Subió a buscarte?

-No lo sé... yo no lo vi -musitó Bulma preguntándose de pronto si habría sido Yamcha Yagami quien había escuchado la conversación de Vegeta.

De pronto otra conversación entre dos mujeres de la limpieza llamó la atención de Bulma.

-Apuesto a que es una secretaria o algo así...

-No tal y como iba vestida, con ese sombrero y todo eso -argumentó la otra vehemente-. Y de todos modos, ¿para qué iba a llevar a una secretaria al funeral de su padre?

-¿De quién estáis hablando? - preguntó Bulma aclarándose la garganta.

-De la misteriosa chica con la que llegó el señor Ouji a Atenas -rió Launch-. ¿Una secretaria? De eso nada, no con esa ropa.

-Muchas secretarias están muy calificadas y ganan mucho dinero -aseguró Bulma.

-Esa chica se parecía mucho a ti -bromeó otra-. Y tú desapareciste la noche del lunes. ¿Tienes algo que confesar?

-¿Yo... yo? -repitió Bulma desconcertada.

-¡Bulma hubiera estado demasiado ocupada dándole clases sobre sexismo al señor Ouji como para acompañarlo! -rió alguien.

-Esta noche voy muy retrasada, será mejor que me ponga a trabajar -comentó Bulma.

Al acabar su turno Bulma tomó el autobús a casa. Nada más llegar vio una limusina aparcada. La tensión se apoderó de ella y el corazón le latió acelerado. Al acercarse Vegeta Ouji salió del coche con toda naturalidad.

Y, como era habitual, su aspecto era sensacional. Traje sastre gris marengo, camisa de rayas, corbata de seda. El corazón de Bulma zozobró. Vegeta parecía exactamente lo que era: un hombre de negocios rico y sofisticado. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado, ni tan siquiera por un segundo, que podía relacionarse con una persona así? Bulma sacó las llaves con mano temblorosa.

-No juegas limpio, Vegeta. Te dije que no quería verte.

-Te hice daño y lo siento -murmuró él tranquilo.

Bulma ladeó la cabeza. No estaba preparada para escuchar aquella disculpa tan penosa para su ego. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas mientras trataba de meter la llave por la cerradura. Vegeta le quitó las llaves, abrió y dio un paso atrás. Bulma entró y apagó la alarma.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, no estoy de acuerdo. Yo quiero que hablemos.

Bulma tragó. Probablemente lo único que quería era ofrecerle una explicación y marcharse, pensó. Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le importara y trató de mantener alta su dignidad. Vegeta la siguió por las escaleras que había detrás del mostrador. Ella abrió la puerta de su casa y encendió la luz de la mesilla.

Aquella era su casa, y tenía una sola habitación, pero estaba orgullosa de ella. Había pintado las paredes de amarillo, colgado pósters y cubierto un sillón con una bonita tela de color. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa junto a la ventana y se volvió hacia él.

Vegeta la observó con una intensidad inquietante. Bulma se ruborizó y se cruzó de brazos, plenamente consciente de pronto de su pobre aspecto. Levantó la barbilla y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se estremeció, sintió un calor inundar sus muslos, una necesidad despertar de pronto.

-Ven a casa conmigo -rogó él con voz espesa.

-¡No! -jadeó Bulma confundida ante aquella invitación.

Las densas pestañas de Vegeta descendieron lentamente sobre su intensa mirada mientras él respiraba hondo, lleno de tensión.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar primero -concedió él a su pesar.

¿Primero?, se preguntó Bulma volviéndose temblorosa, atónita ante la idea de que él pudiera obligarla a rendirse con una sola mirada.

-El otro día, en la isla, me equivoqué totalmente contigo –admitió Vegeta sin vacilar-. Cuando me llamó mi gerente con las malas noticias no le dejé ni explicarse. No quería discutir sobre ese asunto. Me temo que pensé que habías sido tú quien había hecho esa llamada desde el aeropuerto. Estaba furioso.

-Sí.

-Pero esta mañana he sabido que decías la verdad, había alguien más la otra noche. La cámara de seguridad del corredor lo tiene todo grabado –reveló Vegeta-. Si yo hubiera estado más centrado aquél día me hubiera acordado de la cinta de vídeo y habría comprobado de inmediato que decías la verdad -Bulma asintió en silencio, sin mirarlo -. Tengo mucho carácter, pero normalmente no llego a juicios tan precipitados sobre la base de pruebas circunstanciales únicamente.

-Bueno, es cierto que las circunstancias no me favorecían, ¿verdad? -respondió Bulma tratando de no darle importancia, deseosa de acabar con aquella visita -. Tú no me conocías, ¿cómo ibas a saber que yo no hago esas cosas?

-Eres muy generosa, pero no voy a esconderme tras esa excusa. Hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos, yo debería de haberlo sabido -la contradijo Vegeta-. Lamento terriblemente la forma en que te traté. Fui... brutal.

Bulma no discutió ese punto. Se quedó mirando para abajo, resistiéndose a la tentación de posar los ojos sobre él. Vegeta se lo estaba poniendo difícil. No quería servirse de la excusa que ella le ofrecía como hubiera hecho la mayoría de los hombres. No trataba de aminorar en nada su culpa, de negar su crueldad. El silencio era tenso. Bulma sabía que él esperaba una respuesta, pero no tenía nada que decirle.

\- El empleado que fue a la competencia con la filtración fue un ejecutivo llamado...

-¿ Yamcha Yagami? -preguntó Bulma de improviso, sin pensar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijiste que no lo habías visto...

-Y no lo vi. Esta noche, a la hora del descanso, Launch me ha dicho que Yamcha Yagami le preguntó dónde estaba ese día y que...

-¿Y por qué iba a preguntar Yagami dónde estabas tú?

-Es el tipo de la octava planta que siempre me estaba molestando -explicó Bulma con una mueca.

-Pues se me ha negado el placer incluso de despedirlo, ha dimitido. Cambió la información por un puesto de trabajo mejor en otra empresa... aunque no creo que permanezca en ella mucho tiempo, desde luego.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque es incapaz de lealtad alguna a ninguna empresa - sonrió Vegeta curvando sus sensuales labios -. ¿Cómo va nadie a confiar en él? A la primera excusa lo despedirán.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Bulma contemplando y admirando por fin el rostro de él mientras sentía que se le secaba la boca-. Pues no pareces muy enfadado.

-Bueno, he dejado mis planes de compra para más adelante. Y vendí el stock de la empresa A antes de que se enterara nadie... -añadió Vegeta sosteniendo su mirada con brillantes ojos oscuros y utilizando los mismos términos que había empleado en la isla, en la cama, para explicarle a Bulma sus tácticas en los negocios.

Bulma se ruborizó-. Y en cuanto a la empresa B mis competidores han creído erróneamente que si yo estaba interesado en ella era porque contaba con una nueva tecnología. Han comprado una buena parte de sus stocks -continuó Vegeta irónico-. Luego descubrirán que no es así, pero cuando vayan a deshacerse de la mercancía lo harán con pérdidas.

-Así que al final lo más probable es que tú la compres por nada...

Se hizo el silencio. Vegeta observó los ojos de Bulma con una mirada intensa y oscura. Ella se puso tensa. Era insoportablemente consciente de su potente masculinidad. Bajo la ropa sus pechos estaban duros, hinchados, y los pezones tensos y deseosos. Un rubor rosado coloreaba sus mejillas. De pronto Vegeta cruzó la distancia que los separaba con un solo movimiento.

-No volveré a hacerte daño otra vez, Bulma.

-Creo que ahora deberías de marcharte, Vegeta -contestó ella.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él sorprendido.

Con sólo aquella palabra, que revelaba cuán fácilmente pensaba Vegeta que se ganaría su perdón, Bulma se armó de valor. Toda su flaqueza desapareció.

-Creo que es evidente -murmuró ella seca-. Lo que ocurrió en la isla no volverá a ocurrir más. No tenemos nada más que decirnos el uno al otro.

-No te dejaré marchar -declaró Vegeta en un tono de voz sedoso pero firme.

-¿Y quién diablos te crees que eres para decirme eso a mí? -preguntó Bulma con ojos azules brillantes de ira.

-Tu amante -respondió él en voz baja. Bulma se puso pálida-. Te dije que yo no soy de los que se acuestan con mujeres una sola noche. Aún estás enfadada conmigo, Bulma, y lo comprendo, pero no es un problema insuperable.

-No importa si yo sigo enfadada o no -protestó Bulma-. En la isla... tú y yo... bueno... fue más una fantasía que otra cosa.

-Gracias -contestó Vegeta sonriendo a medias.

-Pero ahora estamos en el mundo real, Vegeta.

-Yo no sabía que lo hubiéramos abandonado ni tan siquiera en Chindos...

-Pues yo sí -contraataco Bulma con vehemencia-. Era mi paraíso idílico preferido: una playa a la luz de la luna, un guapo extranjero haciéndome justo los comentarios correctos y... ¡zas!, de pronto estamos en la cama.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

-Que los dos nos olvidamos de quienes somos - afirmó Bulma escueta.

-¿Y qué somos, aparte de dos personas que se desean mutuamente? -exigió saber Vegeta.

-¡Yo soy una simple trabajadora, y tú eres un magnate de las finanzas griego! ¡Deja ya de endulzar la píldora! -se exasperó Bulma-. ¡Yo podría haberme pasado la vida limpiando la planta de arriba y tú no me habrías visto jamás!

-Sí te hubiera visto...

-¡No, no me habrías visto! ¡La gente como tú nunca mira realmente a nadie como yo!

-Pero ahora que te he mirado no voy a echarme atrás -la interrumpió Vegeta insistente-. Y en cuanto a eso de que eres una simple trabajadora me hará muy feliz arreglarlo.

-¿Crees que es un problema? -preguntó Bulma divertida-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Quiero que continuemos con esta fantasía, me las arreglo bien con las fantasías -confesó Vegeta con calma mientras la rodeaba con los brazos por la estrecha figura-. Creo que eres adorable, yinekamou.

-¿A...adorable? -repitió Bulma débilmente.

-No hace falta que trabajes -murmuró Vegeta con una voz íntima y ronca que pareció encender chispas en la piel de Bulma -. Te compraré un apartamento y...

-¿Un apartamento? -tartamudeó Bulma atónita e irritada.

Vegeta deslizó un largo dedo por la barbilla de Bulma, alzó su rostro y miró hambriento sus enormes ojos.

-Yo soy griego. Quiero cuidarte en todos los sentidos. Pareces sorprendida, ¿por qué? En Chindos te dije que tenía planes para ti.

Bulma estaba seria. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Al segundo intento consiguió pronunciar, en un tono demasiado alto:

-Deja que trate de comprender lo que dices... ¿me estás pidiendo que sea tu amante?

-Sí, te estoy pidiendo que sigamos viéndonos -replicó Vegeta con frialdad.

-Que sea tu juguete... -añadió Bulma casi incapaz de respirar, al borde del colapso, sin saber si echarse a reír o a llorar.

Vegeta escrutó la expresión de reproche de sus ojos azules.

-No, no es eso lo que deseo que haya entre nosotros.

-¿Le pedirías a una mujer de tu misma clase social que fuera tu amante? -exigió saber Bulma, que no pudo resistirse a hacer la pregunta.

-Tú eres la única mujer a la que se lo he pedido nunca -contestó Vegeta echando atrás la cabeza arrogante.

-Pues lo siento, pero no estoy disponible -replicó Bulma sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

Vegeta deslizó los dedos por la melena azul haciéndola su prisionera.

-Estás atrapada, sólo que ahora mismo eres incapaz de admitirlo. Tú me deseas tanto como yo...

\- En este preciso momento podría darte un buen puñetazo.

\- Veamos, ¿quieres que probemos?

-¡Vegeta, no...!

Pero Vegeta apretó sus labios contra los de ella. Y después introdujo su lengua en la tierna boca de Bulma en una experta exploración carnal. La penetró y retiró la lengua haciendo que todas las células del cuerpo de Bulma ardieran recordando el modo en que la había invadido en una ocasión. Bulma sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Impotente ante aquel abrazo y aquella excitación, se apretó contra el cuerpo duro y plano, caliente y masculino de él. Reconoció su erección al contacto y se derritió como miel caliente en su interior. Vegeta jadeó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos con un crudo deseo sexual.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude económicamente? Sería tanto por mi conveniencia como por la tuya. Quiero que vengas de viaje conmigo, que estés siempre ahí, para mí...

Aquella cándida confesión logró desvanecer el calor enfebrecido que había inundado a Bulma tanto como el cambio de conversación.

-Tú lo que quieres es una esclava sexual...

-Me aburriría hasta la muerte con una esclava sexual -replicó Vegeta.

Una cruda e involuntaria risa salió de labios de Bulma. Luego, levantando ambas manos, se apartó con firmeza de él y dio un paso atrás.

-Eres demasiado simple, Vegeta. Y esta ridícula conversación no tiene en absoluto sentido. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-Tú me perteneces...

-No, definitivamente -respondió Bulma echando atrás la cabeza en un gesto desafiante-. No tengo el menor deseo de pertenecerle a nadie. Con todo lo que trabajo no tengo tiempo para estar con ningún hombre. Debería de estar furiosa contigo por pedirme que fuera tu amante, pero como eres griego supongo que tendré que hacer alguna concesión a nuestras diferencias culturales...

-Creo que lo que quieres es que te persiga... -afirmó Vegeta con las venas hinchadas y el rostro airado.

-Es tu ego el que habla. Lo que yo quiero es olvidar que nunca nos hemos conocido -lo contradijo Bulma con convicción -. Pero estás tan acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres te deseen que no puedes aceptar que si digo no significa no.

-Si me marcho ahora todo habrá terminado -la amenazó Vegeta con ojos azules brillantes.

Bulma sintió que se le cortaba la respiración ante aquella advertencia. Hubo un silencio. Vegeta caminó hasta la puerta sin decir palabra. Y de pronto se marchó.

Bulma esperó unos minutos y luego bajó tras él para cerrar la puerta. Al volver la habitación le pareció fría y vacía. Era como si Vegeta se hubiera llevado toda la luz y toda la fuerza con él. Bulma trató de olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo no había argumento que hubiera podido convencerla para llevar el tipo de vida que él le proponía.

Su madre había sido la amante de su padre durante dieciséis años. Aquella había sido una relación llena de mentiras y fingimientos, había decidido que no podía vivir sin el padre de su hija, aunque estuviera casado. Y aquella decisión había destrozado su vida.

Bulma trató de olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos de su infancia. Nunca repetiría los errores de su madre. En un par de semanas Vegeta ni siquiera se acordaría de ella, aunque por desgracia a ella le costaría más tiempo.

Vegeta la había llevado hasta un paraíso de fantasía romántica. Pero en cuestión de horas la había devuelto a la tierra con una fuerte caída. La había herido más de lo que nadie la hubiera herido nunca, y había comprendido que era mucho más ingenua de lo que creía.

No era una mala lección. Por fin había conseguido resistirse a Vegeta Ouji, había hecho lo correcto. ¿Cómo era posible, sin embargo, que se sintiera tan mal?

Continuara…


	6. Cap 6

A mediados de la semana siguiente Bulma le dijo al señor Gero que había fijado una cita con el encargado de la sucursal del banco.

-¿Y eso?

\- Para pedir el crédito y comprar la librería –explicó Bulma sonriendo.

-Deja eso para más adelante, Bulma.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo cancelar la cita - murmuro ella molesta.

-Sí, es lo mejor -aconsejó el señor Gero mirando unos libros y marchándose enseguida a casa sin más explicación. Bua frunció el ceño. El señor Gero siempre había estado deseoso por retirarse. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión? Gero Schnider le había dado a entender que si le hacía una buena oferta para finales de ese mismo año la librería era suya. Sin embargo Bulma no quería hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. No le haría ningún daño esperar.

Pasaron dos semanas más. El señor Gero siempre había sido una persona callada, pero durante ese tiempo se mostró incluso evasivo. Distraída y preocupada, Bulma miró una noche el calendario. Fue entonces cuando, con retraso, notó que tenía otra cosa más importante de la que preocuparse.

Posiblemente fuera el estrés y las noches en vela lo que le habían provocado aquel retraso en su ciclo menstrual. Llevaba una semana de retraso. Pero cuanto más pensaba y se preocupada por la posibilidad de estar embarazada más fácil le parecía.

Aquella misma noche, al entrar en el edificio de la Ouji International, Bulma vio a Vegeta por primera vez en el plazo de casi tres semanas. Alto, ojos negros, bien vestido, se dirigía al ascensor con otros tres hombres. El susto la obligó a dejar de respirar. Se detuvo de pronto, involuntariamente, y comenzó a sudar.

-¿Qué tal estás, Bulma? -inquirió él con la mayor naturalidad.

Bulma parpadeó con la mirada fija en el suelo y levantó el rostro lentamente. Sus enormes e incrédulos ojos se centraron en Vegeta, parado junto a ella, mientras el corazón le latía como un loco. Unos ojos ebanos insondables.

-Parece como si acabaras de ver un fantasma - continuó Vegeta en un murmullo.

Bulma observó que los tres ejecutivos esperaban a Vegeta sujetándole la puerta del ascensor, atentos a la escena. Aquello la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Vete, por el amor de Dios! ¡Se supone que no me conoces!

-¡Da igual lo que haga, todo te parece mal! ¿Por qué tendrán que ser las mujeres tan irracionales?

-¿Y por qué serán los hombres tan increíblemente estúpidos? -respiró Bulma apresurándose a pasar por su lado con la cabeza gacha.

Antes de escapar, no obstante, Bulma notó que había cerca otras mujeres de la limpieza. Y todas la miraban. Entonces sintió que se hundía.

Cuando más tarde bajó a disfrutar de su descanso habitual se sintió muy incómoda. Nada más llegar ella se produjo un silencio, y hubo miradas y murmullos cuando se marchó. ¿Pero qué otra reacción hubiera podido esperar de sus compañeras de trabajo? Launch la siguió hasta el ascensor.

-¿Podemos hablar tú y yo? - Bulma asintió-. Bulma, las chicas han estado atando cabos y han llegado a ciertas conclusiones antes incluso de que comenzaras hoy a trabajar. Todo el mundo sabe que cambiamos de planta aquella noche y que desapareciste una semana.

-Pues no creí que le interesara a nadie.

-Por lo general no, pero algunas chicas habían comentado precisamente cómo te parecías a la chica que salió en los periódicos con el señor Ouji. No es que nadie sospechara, pero hoy... esa forma de detenerse el señor Ouji y de acercarse a ti... es tan sospechosa...

-Yo haré que dejen de murmurar.

-Hace un par de semanas el señor Ouji pasó por mi lado y me saludó. ¡Me llamó por mi nombre! Fue la primera vez en la vida. Algo ha cambiado, de alguna forma. Antes hubiera jurado que ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba, te aseguro que siempre he pensado que ni siquiera me veía -suspiró-. No tengo tiempo para los rumores, Bulma. Eres tú quien me preocupa...

-Yo estoy bien... estoy más triste, y soy más madura -le confió Bulma mientras el ascensor de servicio llegaba a su planta.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte... -añadió Launch con una mueca.

-Ya no soy una niña, Launch.

Una sola noche podía cambiar el curso de una vida. Su madre había sido una madre soltera, y nadie mejor que ella sabía lo difícil que era criar a un hijo en esas condiciones. Pero probablemente estuviera siendo demasiado pesimista. Bulma decidió comprar un test del embarazo y hacérselo al día siguiente. Sería más rápido que esperar a la cita del ginecólogo.

Estaba saliendo de uno de los ascensores de la octava planta cuando se abrió otro en la zona de recepción. Volvió la cabeza esperando ver al guardia de seguridad y se quedó helada. Vegeta Ouji caminaba a grandes pasos hacia ella.

Bulma se dio la vuelta y comenzó a abrillantar el suelo con el aparato eléctrico, decidida a seguir con su trabajo.

La máquina se puso en marcha pero de pronto se paró, como sin fuerzas. Bulma se volvió. Vegeta la había desenchufado y la miraba con ojos desafiantes.

-Deja de huir de mí.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -tartamudeó ella, poco preparada para un ataque como aquél.

-Sí, lo sabes muy bien. Estás tratando de esconderte tras el hecho de que trabajas para mí, pero es demasiado tarde -continuó él con una fría ironía.

-Yo sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

-Cada vez que me miras, tus ojos me dicen lo contrario -respondió él sosteniendo su mirada tranquilo y alcanzando la mano de Bulma antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones -. Tienes el pulso acelerado. Estás temblando...

-¡De ira! -respondió ella soltándose y dándole la espalda-. Sé lo que quiero en la vida y, créeme, tú no estás incluido en el lote.

-¿Y qué hay en ese lote?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Sí, de verdad quiero saberlo.

-Muy bien. Pues quiero comprar una librería. Ésa es la razón por la que tengo dos trabajos. Llevo mucho tiempo ahorrando y pronto pediré un crédito.

-Te lo doy yo ahora mismo, con contrato legal -se ofreció Vegeta.

Bulma dio un grito de frustración, entró en la oficina más cercana y vació la papelera.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? -preguntó saliendo de nuevo-. No quiero ningún favor, no necesito ninguna ayuda.

-Pero estás dejando que tu trabajo aquí sea una barrera entre nosotros dos.

-Vegeta... serías incapaz de reconocer que una sólida muralla de ladrillo es una barrera.

-No debería de haberte pedido que fueras mi amante -murmuró Vegeta.

Bulma estuvo tentada de mirarlo a los ojos. La tensión de su cuerpo se desvaneció ligeramente.

-No...

-Era demasiado pronto -añadió Vegeta.

-¡De verdad que eres lento a la hora de comprender!

Un brillo divertido cruzó los ojos negros asombrados de vegeta.

\- Te he echado de menos, pethi mou.

Aquella sonrisa era como el calor del sol. Bulma apartó los ojos de él como si se quemara.

-Así que estás aburrido de tanto servilismo y necesitas algo nuevo. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez llamar a una agencia matrimonial?

-Pronto terminarás tu trabajo aquí. Déjame que te lleve a cenar a algún sitio.

Bulma lo observó, apoyado contra la puerta, como un depredador que se hubiera tomado un rato de descanso. Vegeta era capaz de hacer surgir en ella el hambre y la pasión más poderosas. Bulma recordó todas las noches pasadas en vela, tratando de olvidarlo a él y odiándose a sí misma por su debilidad. Y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo esa excitación, ese anhelo doloroso que iba mucho más allá del mero deseo físico...

-Bulma... -comenzó a decir él en voz baja.

-Cuando termino mi trabajo me voy a la cama, Vegeta -contestó ella escueta, agachándose para seguir abrillantando el suelo.

-Bien, entonces nos saltamos la cena.

Bulma se enfadó ante aquella sugerencia y se enderezó de pronto. Pero lo repentino del movimiento le produjo un mareo. La vista se le nubló, se sentía incapaz de enfocar las cosas correctamente. De pronto sintió que se caía, que caía en la oscuridad, que le fallaban las piernas.

Más tarde Bulma comenzó a recuperar poco a poco la conciencia, pero seguía mareada y sentía náuseas. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Vegeta estaba muy cerca de ella. Estaban en el ascensor, y él la llevaba en brazos, comprendió finalmente sintiéndose aún más confusa.

-Vegeta...

-¿Sí? -preguntó él sin disimular su agresividad, agarrándola con brazos firmes contra su pecho.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Te has desmayado.

-Yo nunca me desmayo... -aseguró ella luchando por recobrar el sentido.

-Ya has tenido bastante con esa abrillantadora, es evidente que eso no es para ti.

-¡Vegeta... suéltame!

-Si te suelto te volverás a caer. Tienes un aspecto horrible, pero no es sorprendente, ¿no te parece? –continuó Vegeta en tono acusador-. Trabajas seis días a la semana en la librería, y te pasas más de la mitad del tiempo sola, arreglándotelas sin nadie.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? -jadeó Bulma asombrada.

-Me he molestado en enterarme -contestó él con un brillo en los ojos-. Tu otro jefe se lo ha montado bien. Se pasa por la librería hacia mediodía y luego, a media tarde, se vuelve a casa. ¿Cómo esperas poder trabajar todo el día y después cinco noches a la semana en un trabajo físico agotador?

-Soy joven y saludable -protestó Bulma mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían -. ¿A dónde diablos me llevas?

-A casa -contestó él dando gigantescos pasos y dirigiéndose por el vestíbulo hacia el exterior.

Bulma hizo un esfuerzo y apartó la mirada de él para fijarse en los guardias de seguridad del área de recepción. Uno de ellos se apresuraba a abrirles las puertas mientras el otro observaba la escena tratando de no delatar su reacción.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a poder seguir trabajando aquí después de esto? -inquirió Bulma.

-Buenas noches, señor Ouji -dijo el guardia que les abrió la puerta.

-Mm... sí, es una buena noche -contestó Vegeta sin inmutarse.

Bulma cerró los ojos y sintió el frío del aire nocturno quemarle las mejillas.

-Si no me sintiera tan mal te estrangularía por esto, Vegeta.

Vegeta la dejó en el asiento trasero de la limusina y se sentó a su lado sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

-Tenemos que esperar, Krilin está vaciando tu taquilla -advirtió él.

Bulma comprendió lo que decía, pero no le dio importancia. La puerta del coche se cerró y el vehículo arrancó minutos más tarde. Sólo cuando logró calmarse y volver a la normalidad Bulma abrió los ojos. Vegeta la observaba desde el otro rincón de la limusina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡No me mires así!

-¿Cómo te miro? -murmuró él con voz ronca.

Igual que un hombre que contemplara su coche nuevo, pensó Bulma. Con un orgulloso sentido de la posesión.

-Nada ha cambiado -advirtió ella airada.

-A veces eres terriblemente ingenua -respondió él con fría indolencia.

-Lo fui, en la isla, pero no volveré a serlo -lo corrigió Bulma ácida-. Y si lo que buscas es ingenuidad, bueno... estoy segura de que con tanto dinero habrá mucha gente dispuesta a vender.

Una lenta y ardiente sonrisa curvó los sensuales labios de Vegeta.

-¿Y dónde iba yo a encontrar a una mujer con tanto coraje y tan mordaz como tú?

-Si yo estuviera en tu pellejo comenzaría a preocuparme por las cosas que te resultan atractivas en una mujer.

-Eres un continuo desafío para mí -rió él-. Me encanta ver que no te impresiona lo más mínimo quién sea yo ni qué posea. No tienes ni idea de lo escasa que resulta esa cualidad entre la gente que me rodea.

Bulma apartó la mirada de aquellos rasgos de devastador atractivo y magnetismo con un enorme esfuerzo. Recordó el trato que Vegeta tenía con la gente que lo rodeaba y con sus familiares y comprendió que entre ellos había una barrera. Vegeta era tan reservado que todos mantenían con él una distancia formal. Excepto ella. Su orgullo había exigido siempre que la tratara como a un igual.

Y sin embargo, si se hubiera mantenido reservada y en silencio ella también, nada de aquello habría ocurrido. No tendría que enfrentarse a un casi seguro desastre. Porque si estaba embarazada, ¿cómo diablos iba a arreglárselas? Sus planes de futuro nunca habían incluido esa posibilidad. Sin embargo era una estupidez dejarse llevar por el pánico mientras no se hiciera la prueba.

-De repente estás a miles de kilómetros de distancia -dijo Vegeta. Bulma parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada, comprendiendo de pronto que la limusina se había detenido-. Claro, estás agotada.

-No, creo que estoy embarazada -soltó Bulma sin pensarlo siquiera. Vegeta se quedó helado, paralizado por el susto-. Quizá... quizá hubiera debido de decírtelo... de otro modo - musitó Bulma incapaz de pensar en otro modo de soltar aquella bomba sin que le estallara en la cara.

Lo cierto era que no había tenido la intención de decírselo, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero el estrés y la ira la habían traicionado. Bulma estaba en tal estado de nervios que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había salido del coche y de que estaba a punto de salir de un ascensor desconocido.

-Dijiste que me llevabas a casa...

-Pensé que estarías más cómoda en mi apartamento.

-Me llamaste escurridiza, no sé cómo te atreviste.

El silencio se hizo tenso de pronto. Bulma no quería ni pensar en lo que, impulsivamente, le había dicho en la limusina. Y definitivamente no quería hablar de ello. ¿Qué esperaba de Vegeta? En aquellas circunstancias compartir un problema no significaba en absoluto solucionarlo.

Vegeta vivía en el ático. Un mayordomo griego les abrió la puerta. Los muebles eran elegantes y había una importante colección de obras de arte. Bulma se fijó en un óleo. Se parecía a una pintura de Picasso que había visto en una ocasión en un libro. Apartó la mirada comprendiendo que podía ser el original y dijo:

-Quiero cambiarme.

Vegeta le enseñó una lujosa habitación de invitados. Bulma se quitó la ropa y los zapatos. Se aseó en el baño y notó que le temblaban las manos. Luego sacó la ropa que Krilin había recogido en su taquilla y se la puso, dejando la otra en el suelo. Nunca volvería al edificio Ouji International a trabajar. Bajo ningún concepto. Pero tenía que haber muchos otros trabajos nocturnos que pudiera hacer. Aunque quizá no todos estuvieran disponibles para una mujer embarazada.

Bulma caminó de vuelta por el pasillo buscando a Vegeta.

Fue entonces cuando vio una foto grande enmarcada. Estaban Vegeta, otro hombre mayor muy parecido a él al que creyó su padre, y Rimi. La peli verde había estampado su firma en una esquina. Bulma respiró hondo y buscó el salón. Y comenzó a hablar antes de que Vegeta se diera la vuelta y la mirara.

-No pensaba decírtelo, ha sido una estupidez. Voy a hacerme el test del embarazo mañana.

-¿Tienes ya una cita con tu ginecólogo?

-No.

-Yo te conseguiré una...

-No es necesario -replicó Bulma tensa.

-Yo creo que sí -la contradijo él con calma-. El examen de un médico siempre es mucho más fiable.

-Pero...

-Yo estoy tan involucrado en esto como tú -insistió Vegeta cabezota.

No, no lo estaba. Bulma podía sentir la distancia que lo separaba de él. Él decía lo correcto, hacía exactamente todo lo que se suponía que debía de hacer una persona decente, la apoyaba, pero naturalmente no dejaba de rogar en su interior para que fuera una falsa alarma.

-Aquí hace mucho calor. ¿Puedo salir al balcón? Me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco.

-Hace frío esta noche.

-¡Pues entonces cierra en cuanto haya salido!

Vegeta pulsó un botón del mando a distancia. Las puertas de cristal del balcón se deslizaron. Bulma salió, pero ni siquiera se fijó en las vistas sobre el Támesis. Se agarró a la barandilla con fuerza. Sólo veía los ojos ebanos de Vegeta, aquellos bellos ojos oscuros como la media noche que la perseguían en sueños. Lo escuchó detrás de ella.

-¡Entra, por el amor de Dios! ¡Estás helado! -exclamó ella sin volver la cabeza.

-No, no lo...

-Escucha, me asfixié en la casa de Grecia cuando tú apagaste el aire acondicionado en mitad de la noche. No encajamos ni siquiera en esos detalles -explicó Bulma tragando fuerte.

-Bulma...

Vegeta dejó escapar el aire contenido y la abrazó por la espalda obligándola a apoyarse contra su cuerpo masculino. Cada fibra de Bulma ardía en deseos de sentir aquel contacto, pero apretó los dientes y se puso rígida, negándose a rendirse a su debilidad. Lo amaba, lo cierto era que lo amaba. Era estúpido esperar que todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones desaparecieran por arte de magia y Vegeta no estaba enamorado de ella. Vegeta, como mucho, había deseado una aventura, y en aquel momento ni siquiera eso. Todo lo había echado a perder al no marcharse a casa a media noche como Cenicienta.

-Estás helada -dijo Vegeta dejando que sus dedos recorrieran los brazos de Bulma a todo lo largo-. Ven dentro.

-Sólo quiero irme a casa.

-Esta noche no, no deberías de estar sola.

-No seas tonto, siempre he estado sola -vaciló ella-. Esta vez sí que te he sorprendido, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que te dije en la playa la otra noche: nunca esperas que te ocurra a ti.

-No es así exactamente como yo describiría esta situación -contestó Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos para hacerla entrar-. Tienes que comer algo.

-No tengo hambre -contestó ella soltándose y sentándose sobre el sofá.

Vegeta pulsó el mando y cerró las puertas del balcón. Luego la observó con ojos insondables.

-No tiene remedio, ha ocurrido, yineka mou - murmuró él.

-Pero tú no creías que te iba a ocurrir a ti.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy tan acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres que se protegen del embarazo y que no había tenido en cuenta realmente el riesgo que estábamos corriendo.

-¿Por qué sigues hablando de los dos? Me dejas helada. Después de todo tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

-Aún estás enfadada conmigo -Bulma se ruborizó al encontrarse con su mirada. Sentía una especie de rabia interior que luchaba desesperada por salir, y él lo había comprendido antes que ella-. Ven aquí -insistió Vegeta con el tono de voz de un adulto que hablara con un niño difícil.

Bulma sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y trató de reponerse.

-Es muy tarde, si voy a quedarme aquí será mejor que me vaya a la cama... porque tú no pretenderás nada ahora, ¿verdad?

-No sin el látigo y la silla -concedió Vegeta.

Bulma se alejó un par de pasos, pero en realidad no sentía deseos de alejarse de él.

-Pensé que a estas alturas estarías dándote de cabezazos contra las paredes y jurando -confesó ella sin volverse.

-Bueno, entre el colegio y las escuelas de negocios he aprendido a controlar mis impulsos.

-Pues a mí no me gusta verte actuar así. Me molesta. ¡No he visto ni una sola reacción emocional tuya desde que te lo he dicho!

Sin embargo, mientras lo decía, Bulma se daba cuenta de que era una exigencia estúpida. ¿Cómo podía Vegeta mostrar su verdadera reacción? ¿Acaso deseaba realmente ver la ira tras aquella máscara de frialdad? Sí, eso era. Cualquier cosa con tal de tener una excusa para odiarlo. Todo hubiera sido mucho más soportable entonces.

Vegeta apretó su mano, cerrada en un puño, y la obligó a volverse hacia él. Bulma dejó caer la cabeza y luchó por controlar sus emociones. Pero Vegeta levantó su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Tienes pánico -dijo él tras un gemido que escapó de su garganta-. ¿Por qué? No estás sola en esto, confía en mí.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en un tipo que me ha pedido que sea su amante? -exigió saber ella con fiereza.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-¡Todo! Cuando me dijiste eso estabas pensando en ti mismo, no en mí. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpida, Vegeta? ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? Si estoy embarazada la solución que me vas a proponer es terminar discretamente con el niño... ¡exactamente lo mismo que planeó mi adorable padre para mí!

Vegeta se quedó helado. Bulma rompió a llorar y sus ojos se nublaron, girándose a otro lado. Pero él volvió a tomarla en sus brazos. Bulma trató desesperadamente de soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte.

Por fin Bulma cedió, sintiéndose débil. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Su fragancia le resultaba familiar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que el mundo se detuviera.

-Te prometo que no voy a sugerirte esa solución -respiro Vegeta con espeso acento griego.

-Es sólo que no quiero sentir esa presión... no es justo -musitó ella temblorosa, sintiendo que el nudo de su estómago se iba desatando.

-Tu madre sí que soportó bien esa presión...

-Sólo porque le asustaba terriblemente lo que hubiera podido ocurrirle de haberlo hecho -rió Bulma-. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que mi padre no quería que yo naciera. Él le dijo que no iba a poder soportar verla como a una madre soltera, y ella lo creyó.

-Nunca terminaste de contarme la historia.

-No tuvo un final feliz.

-¿Y bien?

Bulma levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Luego contestó:

-Mi madre fue su amante durante dieciséis años...-Vegeta silbó-. Así que no diste en el clavo precisamente cuando me hiciste esa oferta - señaló Bulma con una leve sonrisa -. Aunque al menos tú no estás casado con otra... -Vegeta estaba perfectamente inmóvil, con los párpados entrecerrados-. Bueno, no era eso lo que yo hubiera deseado oír, pero supongo que fuiste sincero, cosa que él nunca fue...

Vegeta se puso tenso y apretó el abrazo. Bulma se sintió de nuevo completa. Y comprendió que el lazo que la unía a Vegeta era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Tienes razón - murmuró él-. Cuando te pedí que fueras mi amante no estaba pensando en ti. Sólo quería que volvieras a mi cama, ésa era la razón.

-Bueno, pues no quiero ser tu amante -susurró ella temblorosa, hambrienta del roce de su piel-. Pero sí que quiero estar contigo esta noche...

Vegeta no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa. Atónita ante su propio atrevimiento, Bulma se ruborizó sin saber muy bien de dónde salía aquella confesión.

-No te merezco, Bulma -aseguró Vegeta tomándola en brazos.

Bulma enterró el rostro en su hombro y se vanaglorió de su fuerza física. En aquel instante lo único que deseaba era estar con él. Vegeta la dejó sobre un diván en un dormitorio escasamente alumbrado y le quitó las botas. Luego se enderezó con gracia y comenzó a desvestirse. Bulma, observándolo, ardía en deseos de estar con él. Se quitó los pantys y el jersey y lo escuchó decir:

-Espera, eso quiero hacerlo yo.

Bulma sintió que se le secaba la boca viéndolo acercarse desnudo, con su sexo completamente excitado. Vegeta le desabrochó el sujetador. Los ojos negro de él ardieron de tentación ante aquella carne rosada. Pero de pronto Vegeta gimió:

-¡Cristos... no debería de estar haciendo esto!

Bulma frunció el ceño. Tras aquel ataque de rabia Vegeta levantó la mirada y contempló sus labios abiertos y la expresión confusa de sus ojos azules. Y de pronto pareció tomar una decisión. Tomó las manos de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Y poseyó su boca con crudo, ardiente anhelo. Bulma jadeó. Después él comenzó a quitarle el resto de la ropa.

-Te quiero toda entera -dijo él haciéndola recostarse sobre las almohadas y dejando que sus seguras manos acariciaran los sensibles pechos de ella -. Pero con tranquilidad, pethi mou. Bulma sintió una excitación recorrer todo su cuerpo incluso antes de que él acariciara sus prominentes pezones. Sólo pudo gemir y jadear y levantarse para tirar de él y volver a besarlo en la sensual boca. Dejó que sus dedos se detuvieran en el estómago plano mientras sentía cómo los músculos del torso de Vegeta se tensaban al acariciarle el vello.

Vegeta sonrió al ver la audacia que mostraba Bulma y se tumbó para observarla con ojos dorados, dejando que lo explorara y después la atrajo a sus brazos con lento erotismo y le enseñó lo que más le gustaba. Bulma, tensa e insegura como estaba, se dejó llevar por una intensa necesidad de darle placer.

-Basta -gimió Vegeta al poco rato, levantándola con poderosos brazos para besarla apenas sin aliento y escrutar su rostro-. Aprendes demasiado deprisa.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Bulma temblorosa. Se apoyó sobre el torso plano de él y se dejó llevar por los besos. Vegeta rodó por la cama y comenzó a acariciarla hasta volverla loca. Nada existía para ella excepto Vegeta y aquella tumultuosa necesidad que la poseía.

-Por favor... -jadeó ella impotente. Vegeta, con ojos brillantes de deseo, se deslizó entre sus muslos abiertos y la penetró con un gruñido terrenal de satisfacción. Aquello le causó a Bulma una intensa sensación de placer. El se movía deprisa, llegaba a lo más hondo. Cada embestida de él la hacía arder como fuego líquido. Bulma se colgó de él abandonándose salvajemente, estaba fuera de sí mucho antes de que él la condujera al clímax y cuando volvió en sí fue con lágrimas en los ojos y llena de extrañeza.

-Me haces sentirme tan especial... -susurró con voz trémula comprendiendo que se sentía así por primera vez en su vida. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono-. No contestes.

-Estoy esperando una llamada -respondió Vegeta rodando por la cama para levantar el auricular.

Bulma lo observó hablar y, aunque no veía sus ojos, sintió de pronto una distancia entre ellos. Él hablaba en griego, y sus facciones estaban tensas. Segundos más tarde colgó.

-Voy a tomar una ducha, y luego puede que trabaje un poco -anunció él-. Trata de dormir, Bulma.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Bulma al verlo levantarse de la cama sin decir nada más.

-Nada que deba preocuparte.

-¡Quizá prefieras que desaparezca por arte de magia! -exclamó Bulma.

Vegeta se pasó la mano por los cabellos y juró largamente en voz baja, en griego. Sus ojos negros brillaban. Respiró hondo, entrecortadamente, tratando de controlar su carácter, visiblemente alterado, y dijo:

-Bulma, tú túmbate y duerme...

-Me voy a casa -contestó ella furiosa, temerosa y confundida, sacando las piernas de la cama.

-¡Yo quiero que te quedes!

-Pues no es lo que parece.

-No estoy dispuesto a suplicar, yineka mou -advirtió Vegeta.

Aquella forma de dirigirse a ella la aplacó. Al menos Bulma creyó que se trataba de un término cariñoso en griego. Escuchó el ruido del agua correr y reflexionó. Sin embargo su inseguridad fue en aumento. No pudo evitar cuestionarse su comportamiento, la renovada intimidad a la que lo había invitado, sus errores.

Se había arrojado a los pies de Vegeta buscando desesperadamente convencerse de que entre ellos dos había una relación. Lo amaba, pero eso no era excusa para que se humillara. Hubiera debido de resistirse a su propia debilidad. ¿Por qué tenía que equivocarse siempre con él?

Bulma salió de la cama y recogió aprisa su ropa. Recorrió el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación en la que se había cambiado y se tumbó en esa cama. Si Vegeta quería que estuviera con él la buscaría y si no era así entonces había hecho lo mejor.

Bulma estuvo despierta durante mucho tiempo, pero Vegeta no apareció ni trató de persuadirla para que volviera a sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente el mayordomo le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Después Vegeta la llamó por el interfono y le dijo que había concertado una cita con un ginecólogo para aquella misma mañana.

-Napa es amigo personal mío. Si eso te hace sentirte incómoda trataré de arreglarlo de otro modo -aseguró Vegeta con tacto.

-No me importa qué ginecólogo me vea -respondió Bulma.

Bulma se mostró indiferente ante todos los intentos de Vegeta por mantener una conversación mientras recorrían Londres. No podía soportar la mera cortesía entre ellos dos. Quizá lo amara, pero en aquel preciso instante lo odiaba por haber sucumbido a su debilidad. Lo odiaba por sucumbir con entusiasmo y hacerla después sentirse diez veces peor. Hubiera deseado no haberlo conocido.

Lo deseó con tanta fuerza que lo dijo en voz alta, justo antes de salir del fabuloso Ferrari.

-Pues yo no lo deseo -contestó Vegeta mientras caminaba a grandes pasos para alcanzarla -. Y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes qué siento yo? ¿Y para qué has salido del coche?

-Para ir contigo, naturalmente...

-¡Al diablo! ¡Esto voy a hacerlo yo sola!

Veinte minutos más tarde la incertidumbre tocó a su fin.

-Estás embarazada -le informó Napa.

-¿Seguro? ... Es decir, ¿no cabe ninguna duda?

-Definitivamente. No cabe ninguna duda. Al principio es normal que te sientas un poco mal -continuó el médico-. Lo que no me acaba de gustar es tu peso. Estás muy delgada.

-Me he saltado algunas comidas últimamente -admitió Bulma.

-La náusea suele restar apetito, tienes que tratar de comer con regularidad. Eso suele ayudar. ¿Vas a llevar a término este embarazo?

Bulma asintió sin levantar la cabeza. Había creído que estaría preparada para aquella noticia, pero de pronto descubría que no era así. Estaba confusa, tenía miedo. Diez minutos más tarde estaba en la sala de espera vacía tratando de calmarse. Podía ver el Ferrari por la ventana. Al salir a la calle Vegeta caminó a grandes pasos hacia ella. Sus ojos intensos la miraron expectantes. Bulma se quedó mirándolo.

-Así que hay algo que celebrar -dijo Vegeta abriendo la puerta del coche y haciéndola entrar.

-¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida decir algo sincero?

-Vamos a ser padres -explicó Vegeta-. Yo, personalmente, creo que la concepción de mi primer hijo es un hecho importante, pero si tú no tienes nada positivo que decir será mejor que te calles.

Bulma rió. Vegeta se giró a su lado e inmediatamente puso en marcha el motor del vehículo. Luego ella se mordió el labio y preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes en realidad?

-Destrozado... orgulloso de mí mismo, en cierto sentido... sentimental -enumeró Vegeta con voz ronca, tomándola de la mano en el semáforo.

-Yo me siento sencillamente muy confusa.

-Pareces cansada. Te llevaré de vuelta a mi apartamento para que puedas dormir.

-No, le prometí al señor Gero que iría en cuanto pudiera... y de todos modos tengo que cambiarme de ropa -añadió insegura.

-Preferiría que te quedaras en mi apartamento - insistió Vegeta soltándole la mano al cambiar la luz del semáforo-. Esta tarde tengo que volar a París, y dudo mucho de que pueda volver antes de mañana por la noche.

Consternada por la noticia, Bulma miró a Vegeta de reojo. Estaba tenso, pero lo cierto era que había admitido con franqueza que se sentía destrozado. Si ella estaba confusa, ¿por qué no podía estarlo él también?

-Creo que estaré más cómoda en mi casa -añadió con firmeza.

-Espero que cuando seas mi esposa hagas todo lo que te diga -murmuró Vegeta inexpresivo. Un silencio pesado se apoderó de ambos. Bulma abrió enormemente los ojos. No podía creer que él hubiera dicho lo que había dicho-. Sobre todo cuando lo que me preocupa es tu bienestar.

-No estarás pidiéndome en serio que me case contigo, ¿no?

-Muy en serio.

-Pero si apenas nos conocemos...

-Nos conocemos lo suficiente. Tú me gustas, te respeto. Te deseo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Y qué hay del... amor?

-¿Qué hay de nuestro hijo? -Bulma se puso pálida-. Quiero casarme contigo -añadió Vegeta con énfasis.

-No, en realidad no. Hoy en día la gente ya no se casa porque esté embarazada - protestó Bulma con el corazón acelerado.

-La gente como yo sí.

-Vegeta, yo... -Bulma tragó.

-Tú sabes que lo que digo tiene sentido.

-Sí, pero...

-Nos casaremos en cuanto lo haya arreglado todo –afirmó Vegeta resuelto.

-Lo pensaré - respondió ella.

Vegeta detuvo el Ferrari frente a la librería. Luego le soltó el cinturón de seguridad a Bulma y dijo:

-Deberías de estar avergonzada de ti misma, yineka mou. ¿Dices que lo pensarás? Anoche no podías esperar a...

-¡Vegeta! -gimió Bulma medio riendo, medio en tono de reproche.

-Bulma, o eres una sinvergüenza que me ha utilizado para disfrutar del sexo o... o... o eres una mujer decente que sencillamente no puede resistírseme.

Bulma se ruborizó, hipnotizada por su proximidad. Levantó una mano sin darse cuenta y trazó con el dedo la sensual y prohibida curva de los labios de Vegeta diciendo:

-No puedo resistirme... y tú lo sabes -reconoció desesperada por que él la besara.

Pero Vegeta se echó atrás.

-Te llamaré mañana.

Bulma parpadeó perpleja al ver que la dejaba libre. ¿Cómo era posible que Vegeta quisiera casarse con ella?

-No puedo dejar que te cases conmigo -dijo de pronto.

-Pues yo no pienso casarme con una mujer que lo discute todo.

-No bromees con cosas tan serias -rogó ella.

-Tú y yo... funcionará -aseguró Vegeta con voz espesa.

-Sí pero... ¿serás feliz? -insistió Bulma obsesionada con aquella pregunta cuando, en el fondo, lo único que deseaba era arrastrarlo de inmediato a la primera iglesia.

Vegeta gruñó lleno de frustración.

-Es evidente que debería de haberte hecho una proposición en regla, con una romántica cena, flores, anillo...

-No, esas cosas no son importantes -contestó Bulma haciendo una mueca.

-Entonces es que mi proposición ha debido de ser excesivamente torpe -explicó Vegeta con ojos brillantes y rasgos ansiosos-. Quiero casarme contigo, Bulma. Y la única palabra que necesito oír ahora es sí.

-Sí.. –respondió Bulma a casi sin darse cuenta.

-No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? -la media sonrisa de Vegeta hizo estallar el corazón de Bulma. Luego él se volvió y miró el reloj-. Y ahora me temo que tengo que irme directo al aeropuerto. Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Y qué pasa esta noche? -preguntó Bulma mientras salía del coche.

-Estaré ocupado.

-Está bien, lo comprendo -asintió Bulma ruborizada, mintiendo.

Vegeta se marchó y Bulma sintió que le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas aquel día como para poder siquiera pensar. Le parecía mentira que Vegeta le hubiera pedido que se casaran y que ella le hubiera contestado que sí.

¿Acaso los cuentos de hadas se hacían realidad? Vegeta quería casarse con ella, pero no la amaba. Sin embargo el amor acabaría por surgir en él, pensó decidida a no echar a perder su felicidad.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, una limusina se detuvo delante de la librería. Bulma creyó que Vegeta había vuelto antes de lo esperado, pero enseguida se puso tensa al ver que Rimi salía del vehículo y entraba en la tienda.

-¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos hablar? -inquirió la griega a modo de saludo.

Bulma, desconcertada ante aquella exigencia desdeñosa, se ruborizó.

-Lo siento pero, ¿de qué se trata...?

-Podemos hablar en mi coche -continuó Rimi girándose y saliendo de la tienda, esperando, evidentemente, que Bulma la siguiera.

Bulma vaciló. No le gustaba que la trataran de aquel modo, pero al fin y al cabo Rimi era pariente de Vegeta, y si se había molestado en buscarla era porque conocía la situación y tenía algo que decir. Bulma tomó su chaqueta y salió. El chofer le abrió la puerta. Rimi la escrutó durante unos instantes antes de decir:

-¡Dependienta de una librería y mujer de la limpieza! ¡Vegeta debía de estar verdaderamente perturbado aquella noche en Chindos! Confieso que no me gustó que te llevara el otro día al funeral de su padre, pero en tan penosas circunstancias estaba dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda sobre una pequeña indiscreción...

-¿Pequeña indiscreción...? -inquirió Bulma ruborizada, elevando el mentón -. ¿Y por qué ibas tú a hacer la vista gorda en relación al comportamiento de Vegeta?

-Los hombres siempre serán hombres. Yo quiero mucho a Vegeta, por supuesto, pero no soy una persona celosa. Ni soy tampoco posesiva en lo relativo al sexo. Siempre supuse que Vegeta tendría una amante después de nuestro matrimonio...

-¿Vuestro matrimonio? -la interrumpió Bulma incrédula.

-No lo sabías, ¿verdad? -rió Rimi observando su confusión-. Vegeta y yo estamos comprometidos prácticamente desde la cuna. Toda nuestra vida hemos sabido que algún día nos casaríamos...

-No... ¡Eso no es verdad! -la interrumpió Bulma temblorosa-. Vegeta me lo hubiera dicho... -añadió mientras su voz se iba debilitando y recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él en la playa.

-¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo a ti? Tú no eres sino una más de la larga lista de diversiones de Vegeta, ninguna de las cuales tiene verdadera importancia para su vida -replicó Rimi-. Si pertenecieras a nuestro círculo social sabrías que nuestras familias llevan tiempo esperando el momento de anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso.

La neblina de la confusión se había aclarado por fin en la mente de Bulma. Se sentía absolutamente hundida, traicionada, enferma de dolor y de mortificación. Rimi no era la pariente cercana que ella había supuesto. Vegeta tenía concertado su matrimonio y sólo él podía haber llamado a eso «escoger a una compañera con inteligencia». Vegeta Ouji padre , por supuesto, tenía a una candidata en mente cuando presionó a su hijo para que se casara y Vegeta le había contestado que «aún no estaba preparado». Estaba demasiado ocupado pasándoselo bien con bellas y apasionadas mujeres como para casarse y mientras tanto Rimi esperaba pacientemente.

-Lo que no comprendo es cómo puedes aceptar que Vegeta esté... con otra mujer -tartamudeó Bulma impotente.

-Vegeta y yo tenemos lazos que tú nunca podrías soñar. Compartimos el mismo estatus, la misma cultura, expectativas. Somos la pareja perfecta -le informó Rimi con aires de superioridad -. Por desgracia Vegeta se siente atraído por cierta idea muy tierna, aunque destructiva. Cree que tiene que casarse contigo por el bien de su hijo.

-¿Vegeta te lo ha dicho...? -preguntó Bulma horrorizada ante la indiscreción de Vegeta, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Ayer viajó a París y pasó la velada conmigo. ¿Es que eso tampoco lo sabías? -sonrió la peli verde-. Pues créeme, estaba destrozado. ¡Se siente tan culpable! Sin embargo yo soy una mujer práctica. ¿Cuánto me costaría persuadirte de que un aborto sería la mejor solución? ¿Quinientas mil libras? -Bulma miró incrédula a Rimi-. ¿Un millón? Soy una mujer muy rica, y estoy dispuesta a ser generosa. Siempre puedes decirle a Vegeta que tuviste un accidente. Ni siquiera voy a insistir en que te alejes de él. Puedes seguir siendo su amante. ¡Porque, en serio, no durarías ni cinco minutos como su mujer!

-¡No quiero tu dinero... y no voy a librarme de mi hijo! -aseguró Bulma inquieta ante la frialdad de la otra mujer.

-¡Pero no puedes casarte con él! ¿Te imaginas los titulares? «Vegeta Ouji se casa con una mujer de la limpieza» -sugirió Rimi con un gesto de repulsión-. Vegeta es un hombre muy orgulloso, y tú no vas a ser para él más que motivo de vergüenza. Te odiará mucho antes de que los periódicos terminen de contar las circunstancias en que naciste y toda la larga lista de tus amantes.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de las circunstancias en que yo nací? -exigió saber Bulma.

-Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti, Bulma. El dinero compra información. Estás enamorada de Vegeta. Gracias a Dios yo nunca he sentido la necesidad de mezclarme en esas intrincadas emociones. Bien, decídete. Si te casas con Vegeta acabará en divorcio. Cierto, serás su primera mujer, pero lo perderás sin remedio.

-No voy a casarme con él.

-Ahora ya eres más sensata -concedió la peli verde con una fría sonrisa de satisfacción -. Cuando a un hombre se le tiende una trampa siempre se acaba en el odio y los tribunales. Y en cuanto al niño... deberías de haber aprendido de los errores de tu madre. Traerte a ti al mundo no le sirvió de mucho, ¿no crees? Y todos esos patéticos años de lealtad hacia tu padre... ¡todo para terminar viéndolo casarse con una secretaria, una mujer con la mitad de años que ella, en cuanto se vio viudo y libre!

Airada ante aquella salvaje crítica que ni siquiera venía a cuento, Bulma se puso en pie y trató de salir del coche.

-No voy a seguir escuchando ni una palabra más sobre esto...

-La puerta está cerrada. Aún no he terminado. No quiero que tengas a ese niño...

-¡Mi hijo es asunto mío! -exclamó Bulma-. ¡Y ahora abre la puerta y deja de amenazarme!

Rimi le hizo un gesto al chofer con una lánguida mano.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Yo puedo ser una enemiga muy dura, y pronto descubrirás que Vegeta siente un tremendo respeto por mí.

Bulma salió a la calle deseosa de escapar. Subió las escaleras de la librería y se sentó al borde de la cama, pero una vez allí las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos. En lugar de ello una especie de rabia y de dolor comenzaron a arremolinarse en su interior.

Vegeta no había sido honesto con ella. Ella se había visto arrastrada a una situación en la que su única defensa era la ignorancia. Estaba embarazada de un hombre que estaba virtualmente comprometido con otra mujer, se había metido involuntariamente en el terreno de otra, y de repente le echaban la culpa todo. Y en cuanto a Vegeta... Vegeta, con su detestable sentido del honor y su maliciosa y fría futura esposa tenía exactamente lo que se merecía. Y cuanto antes se lo dijera mejor.

Continuara


End file.
